The Devil You Know
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Crowley and Brenna stick together through the challenges of being Hunted down by Lucifer, the Winchesters, betrayed by Castiel, and later the trails. This story follows the Supernautral storyline. This story is told in 1st person, past tense, from the perspective of the OC (Brenna). Later chapters will contain M rated material. Crowley/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of the characters in it. This story contains some blood, drinking, strong language. I hope you like it, I would love some comments and helpful criticism. There will be more chapters to come.**

I looked up at the dark night sky, the stars shined in the quietness of the forest. Frost covered the ground from the winter dew that settled on the grass over night, I was alone keeping warm under my winter coat. I sat on the back of my old 1965 Chevy truck, as I looked up at the cloudy sky as a star shout across it.  
"Make a wish, love." The voice was all too familiar, I turned to a man standing to my side leaning against the tail gate looking up at the sky. He wore a dark suit with a grey paisley tie, his black coat buttoned to the top keeping him warm. He turned to look at me his green eyes were enhanced by the darkness of the trees.  
"I wouldn't know what to wish for." He smiled at my statement.  
"What are you doing out here alone? You know I don't like it when I don't know where you are."  
"You like the chase and you know it." I couldn't turn away from the gaze of his eyes, he always stared at me as if I was a prized jewel. He looked back at the sky as he stepped away from the truck.  
"We have a problem." He didn't dare look back at me, "I just got news that the Winchesters failed to kill Lucifer," he began to get flustered, now looking at his shoes, "He knows I helped and now I have a bounty on my head." He turned around, looked up at my face with concern. "I need your help. You're the only one I can trust...you're all I have-" he couldn't finish his sentence. I knew if any demon found where he was or what he had been doing there would be no hesitation to kill him. I got down off the truck, the cool air running against my body, I pulled my coat close. I looked up into his eyes.  
"I will never abandon you. You can always trust me, for anything." I smiled trying to reassure him I would make everything okay. I leaned up against him, the cold air sending a chill up my spine. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on mine, as stars fell across the sky on that cold night in the middle of winter.

****

I drove for hours in the late night, Crowley was silent the whole time constantly looking down at his hands, only looking up whenever I made a turn to see which direction we were headed. He had never been so quiet, in the many years I had known him he had never been this silent. The failure of his faith in the Winchesters weighed on his shoulders, even though the Winchesters preformed the act, Crowley would pay the price. We reached the cabin in the woods where I had once stayed during my time alone, we walked through the door way. The look of the cabin was worse for wear, the house had burned once, but his home was strong and still standing. It was in the middle of renovations, a couch was in the living room along with a chair and a coffee table. Crowley lit a fire in the fireplace.  
"It's cold in here. You wouldn't happen to have blankets stocked up?" I went to the closet where I grabbed two blankets and tossed one at Crowley. "Not like you get cold, or sleep."  
"No, I don't, but my concern is more for you. I don't want you getting ill." He gave me a small smile, trying very hard to cover the misery that was inside him. He had lost everything, even his title was up for debate, all he had were me, his hellhound and the clothes on his back. To have so little was never Crowley's way of living. I settled on the couch laying back with my feet elevated on the arm rest I pulled the blanket up to my chin. Crowley sat back in the chair leaning back till his feet rested on the coffee table, he pulled his blanket over his lap, looking up threw the cracks in the ceiling, I began to drift off into sleep.

****

The morning was young when I awoke, colors of fire burned across the room as the sun rose. Crowley was no where in sight, a bottle lay sideways on the table, it was empty. Sleeping on the couch was not comfortable and took a toll on my knee, a past injury that never fully healed.  
"Crowley." I said in a soft tone. Sounds came from the back porch of the house, I opened the screen door to the back of the house. Crowley sat there on the step with a glass in hand, it was nearly empty. "Where did you get- never mind, you alright?" He held a coin in his hand flipping it in his fingers. He took a drink from the glass in his hand.  
"No, I am far from alright." He went for another drink but there was nothing in his glass. "You're going to need more by the looks of you." I sat down next to him, his tie was undone and hanging around his neck his shirt unbuttoned by two. His hair was in disarray and he had dark circles around his eyes.  
"Any chance I can..." He failed to complete his sentence as he put the coin into his inner jacket pocket. I went a step further down and grabbed the glass from his hand and set it next to him, he continued to look at his hands as I put my on his knees.  
"We are going to need some things if we are going to be here for a while. First; we need to get some demon warding on the walls. We're also going to need groceries and alcohol, for you." He still looked down at his hands. I hated seeing him in such distress, "So, are you going to come with me or am I going to have to drag you along." That caught his attention, he looked at me as if I had just insulted him.  
"Why do I need to go grocery shopping?"  
"If you haven't realized, I'm not exactly of age to buy alcohol and since we went off the radar I had to discard all my false IDs. So if you want your booze you're coming with me." With a big sigh he finally agreed, I slapped my hands down on his tights, "Good, I'll get my keys."

****

It had been three days since we came to this cabin in the woods, Crowley was constantly moping around and to be frank it was starting to annoy me. He had just gone threw his fifth bottle of scotch.  
"That's it! Get off your ass! You are going to do something if it kills me." He stared at me, in shock that I was yelling at him. He opened his mouth to speak but before he got a word out I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him out of the chair. "I am sick and tired of you brooding around this cabin staring at that...that coin! I've had it!" He glared at me, not to happy with my tone he pried my hands from his collar, straightening it out, he leaned over and grabbed his bottle then he vanished. He was gone, he just left...I made a mistake, I ran him off. I slumped down into the chair he was sitting in. The warmth of his body still remained and I turned to the fire that was still blazing in the fireplace.

****

It had been hours, I had fallen asleep curled in the chair next the an extinguished fire the cold chilling my body. The sound of an old car had awoken me as the headlights ran across the house. I was cold, very cold, I grabbed my jacket closer to my body, shivering I grabbed the shotgun that lay on the coffee table and made my way into the kitchen. I stood behind the corner of the wall that lead into the next room, when I heard a familiar voice. Crowley, he was talking to someone, but who? I could not tell, then they spoke the voice made me smile, Dean. Crowley finally had his purpose again. He was working with the Winchesters, more like using the Winchesters to get revenge. He was talking about the Horse Men when I emerged from the corner of the kitchen. Sam raised his pistol at the sight of me, Crowley quickly reacted and grabbed the pistol moving it down ward so he couldn't shoot me. "Brenna? What are doing here?"  
"I can ask you the same. Crowley, I see you found something to do."  
"You know Crowley?!" Dean was surprised by my calmness around the crossroads demon.  
"Of course I know him. Wait! He never told you that I was with him?" I looked at Crowley, he avoided my gaze.  
"No?" Sam was confused, I moved toward Crowley, pulling my jacket even closer to myself, trying to find warmth. I laid the shotgun back on to the coffee table.  
"So, Horse Men. Sounds interesting. What are you planning?"  
"If you must know, we need to find Pestilence and cut the ring off his finger."  
"You need Pestilence's ring, why?"  
"It's the key to Lucifer's cage." Sam stared at me noticing the chill my body could not control. Crowley followed Sam's gaze to me, turning he put his arm to my shoulder. The cold was piercing, "So, where is This stable boy, you were talking about?" Dean was awkward about the tenderness that Crowley showed me.

****

I was standing spray painting the last enochian symbol on the window when Crowley wrapped his jacket around me.  
"You're freezing. Tell me you didn't wait for me all night."  
I turned around to look at his green eyes, which were far more captivating than the brown ones of his last vessel had. "Sweetheart, you'll catch your death doing something like that."  
"I was worried you went and did something stupid...I was right." I wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on his collar, he pit his hand on my back.  
"Don't worry, the first step is always a doozy. It will get better after this, I promise." He held me tighter hoping his warmth will break the chill of my body. Dean walked into the doorway then coughed slightly.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but don't we have a demon to catch."  
"Ahh, yes about that." Crowley turned to Dean, "Sam's not coming."  
"What do you mean Sam's not coming!?"  
"What I mean is I don't trust him, oh and he's been trying to kill me." I stood silent in the background, holding onto Crowley's coat, as the two spat words at each others. "It's your choice. Either Sam stays here or it's no deal." He backed away from Dean. "Fine! Have a good end of the world." Crowley walked toward me, he put his arm over my shoulder.  
"Alright! Yes, Sam stays here." Dean sighed with frustration.  
"What!? What are you talking about? Are you saying I can't go?!" Sam was upset at Dean decision.  
"Listen, Sam..." Their voices faded into the background as Crowley came back to me.  
" I need you to stay here with Sam." Crowley softly in my ear.  
"Why?" I was a little surprised but quickly past it when Crowley gave me a look of concern. " Alright, but you better be careful, I don't want to have to resurrect you." He smiled at how sincere my words were. He pulled me close to him again, his breath ran across my neck. I could here his heart beating underneath his shirt.  
"I'll be careful." I closed my eyes to the sound of his breathing as he kissed the top of my head then rest his cheek on my shoulder.

****

It had been a whole night, it was early in the morning the sun had not risen yet, Sam had been wandering the house drinking quiet a lot. He didn't speak to me, he would occasionally look at me, but then go back to his pacing. The car pulled up and Dean walked in with a bagged figure.  
"How did it go? Did you run into any trouble?" Sam was anxious to know what happened, but Dean didn't answer.  
"Actually it went rather swimmingly. Miss me?" I ran up to hug Crowley.  
"Always." I smiled into His jawline. Sam walked into the room, Crowley stopped him in his tracks.  
"Now I have to say, I'm completely against this. We should be miles away from here. away from you." Crowley looked to the tall Winchester's eyes.  
"Get out of my way, Crowley." Sam grit his teeth, fed up with Crowley's games.  
"Not if you go in there. You will ruin everything. So, go ruin it, ruin our one best, last hope." Sam pushed past him.  
"What's going on?" I asked Crowley, watching Sam storm off.  
"Sam has history with this one. History Sam does not yet know about." Crowley moved over to the chair and sat down, he put his arms on the arm rests. I move over to him he moved his left arm inviting me to sit on his lap. I sat and watched the glass doors that lead to our homemade interrogation room. Crowley put his arm around my waist assuring me it would be no problem. Dean and Sam emerged from the room, Dean pushing Sam back, "Get out of my way, Dean."  
"Goodie, so our prisoner is all fluffed up now." Crowley moved me to the arm rest, getting up out of the chair and moved into the room closing the doors behind him. The brothers argued, but I paid no attention, they did this so much it was no worry to me. Dean sat in the chair, I still sat on the arm rest when Crowley emerged, "So did he buy any of your Girl Scout Cookies yet."  
"Not yet," Crowley was fidgeting, "Where's your Moose?"  
"Cooling off."  
"Alright then, get bent." I furrowed my brow, where was he going.  
"You going somewhere." Dean replied before I could even finish my thought.  
"He's not going to talk. So, now I've got to go stick my neck out." He wasn't please with the thought of that sentence, I stood in protest, but he was gone.  
"What's your problem?" Dean was now staring up at me, I was very worried for Crowley, this was the kind of thing I wanted to avoid.  
"Shut up." I moved out the front door, standing on the porch thoughts crowded my mind of what Crowley was doing. My hand found the keys that were in my pocket, I looked to my truck, holding out the keys so they were visible. I clutched the keys tight in my fist, I got in my car and I drove, there was no specific place I was going, I just needed to drive. I drove for hours in one direction, my stomach hungry for food, I finally stopped in a small town. There was a small diner there, I sat with a burger before me, I sat watching the people eating there food, not knowing anything about the world and it's horrors. They were so oblivious, a man at the bar was having his third coffee, as he took a drink he looked back at me, two more men who were in a booth two in front of me stood up. Damn it, demons some how they found where I was.  
"Brenna." The man from the bar was tall wearing a black suit with a blue shirt, he blinked and his eyes went black.  
"How'd you find me?" I said taking a bit of my burger.  
"Wasn't very hard, with your boss being distracted." I had my hand on the hilt of my knife which was concealed within my jacket.  
"You're making a big mistake. You and your boys don't know what you're up against." They laughed at my comment,  
"You?! You think we're afraid of some bitch!" I swiftly moved from my seat unholstering my knife stabbing it in to the chest of the demon standing to the far left. I turned his body positioning him between me and the next demon, as I pulled my gun from the back of my pants. Pressing it to the center demons temple and pulling the trigger. I removed the knife from the demon's chest, aiming the gun at the demon from the bar.  
"If you weren't afraid, you are now." He swallowed hard, he didn't expect this, not from a small girl like me. I was skilled, Crowley had taught me well.  
"Well, yes. Now I see, but you should have also considered that you aren't the only one we're after." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, screams came from it, then silence a voice came from the coin, Crowley.  
"Leave him be!" I screamed pointing the gun at the demon's head.  
"No. He has a price on his head, that I am willing to collect." I cocked my gun pressing it to his temple.  
"You will die first." Then he was gone, I searched the diner hoping he was still in sight, but he was gone. I gripped the knife tight and ran out the door, throwing the gun into the seat next to me I put the truck in gear and mashed the pedal into the floor. I don't care what it took, I was making it back before any sleazy black eyed freak.

****

Where it had taken me hours to drive in one direction, it felt even longer returning. The night was beginning to creep up, I pushed the pedal even harder reaching over 100 miles an hour. I won't stop, not now. I finally arrived at the cabin, a shotgun shot in the house, I grabbed my rifle off it's rack, I ran up to the door and kicked it down.  
"Brenna!" Dean shocked at my sudden appearance.  
"Dean what's going on?!"  
"Get me out of here!" The demon was still tied to the chair and Sam was trying to release him.  
"Hellhounds!" Dean shot past me, I turned to see claw marks rip into the floor board, I turned backwards firing off a shot, that just hit the hound as it jumped on top of me. The hound bled out as I pushed it's corpse off me, turning over to look at Dean.  
"Nice shot." He proclaimed,  
"Thanks." A warm breath ran over my neck, I sat up trying to get the end of the barrel into the hounds chest. The pup was strong and pushed my gun out of my hand, the hounds claws were sharp and pierced my skin easily as it ripped through the flesh of my back.  
"Hey!" Crowley snapped  
"You came back?" Dean stated confused. I looked over to see Crowley standing in the living room, blood rushed from my body, my chest compressed by the weight of the hound on me.  
"I'm invested." Crowley smiled,"Stay!"  
"You can control them?" Dean still in shock by the whole situation.  
"Not that one. I brought my own and mines bigger." He was proud of his pup, as he padded it on it shoulder. "Sick'em boy!" He screamed as this massive dog came running at me, tackling the other hound that stood on top of me spilling it's blood over my face. Crowley appeared above me, grabbing my arm and lifting me supporting me with his body we appeared at the Impala. Sam, Dean and the demon came running out. "I wager 10 quid says my pup wins." He chuckled as he placed me in the car.

****

I was leaning on the outside of the car as Sam patched me up.  
"What were you thinking?" Sam worried as he tied the last stitch.  
"Honestly, I have no idea. I just knew you guys were in danger and I don't know..." He pulled out some gauze and began rapping it around my torso. He gazed back at Crowley and Brady chatting.  
"So, you think he'll tell us what we want?" Sam nodded toward to two.  
"He better, cause he's going to die either way." I was confused at the hatred Sam had for this demon, but before I could ask he tided off the gauze, handing me my shirt and moved away. Dean was making a salt line, Sam switched places with Crowley, Crowley moved towards me.  
"Are you ready to go?" He helped pull my shirt around my waist, since I was struggling with it. I smiled at how tender he was to me, he looked into my eyes.  
"Are you ready?" He raised his eye brows.  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
"Good." He gently put his arm around under my knee, picking me up bridal style. "We have to make a quick stop first." He looked back into my eyes and we vanished from the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of the characters in it. This story contains blood, torture, and major character death. Please enjoy and comment, helpful criticism is always welcome. More chapters on the way.  
**

Crowley left me there in the road, soaking wet in the fall rain.  
"You bastard, you could have at least dropped me off at the right place!" He needed me to work with Samuel on retrieving the Winchesters. Great, another job with Samuel. The last job was us going after an alpha vampire, which later escaped no thanks to the block headed brothers. I turned to look behind me, there was no one on the road. All that was there was a flickering street lamp. I pulled my bag up over my shoulder and headed in the other direction. Hoping someone would come along and save me, but I wasn't that lucky, it took me four hours to find Samuel's safe house. I had never been so sopping wet in my life.  
"Where have you been? You're soaking wet." Samuel said with surprise as I stepped through the doorway.  
"Thank you captain obvious. I just spent four hours drudging through the rain. Did Crowley already tell you what to do?" Samuel passed me a towel, I threw my bag to the floor and took off my jacket throwing that to the floor as well.  
"Yeah, I already got his call. Come on, there's warm food in the kitchen. We got to get moving soon, so the faster you're ready the better."  
"Alright." No point in arguing, it's Crowley's fault I'm this late anyway.

****

"Do you know where you're going?" Samuel rolled his eyes at me, he had been driving in silence for the last hour.  
"Why did Crowley send you anyway?" Samuel sounded as if he was accusing me of something.  
"Because he he wants me to watch over you." I rolled my eyes at him. Unlike Samuel, I didn't work for Crowley, I worked with him. He had no right to question me, but I understood his curiosity.  
"You're perfectly capable of doing that yourself."  
"Ah, yes, but the Winchesters trust me more than they do you." this statement angered Samuel, he turned and glared at me. The look on his face only made me smile. We reached the little shack the Winchesters were staying at, it looked bleak. Samuel knocked on the door, Dean answered. Not to thrilled to see Samuel, Dean let us in.  
"Is this what you guys do, sit around and watch porn with an angel?"  
"We're not allowed to talk about it." Cas stated, matter of factually. Sam reached over and turned off the TV, I shock my head. I walked into the other room, looking for anything useful. Samuel and Deans voices dissipated into the background.  
"Come with us." Dean invited Samuel.  
"I may be soft but I'm not suicidal." Samuel looked to me, indicating that he was leaving.  
"No, I'm staying. I got to see this." I smirked in his direction.  
"Fine." Samuel closed the door behind him and you could hear his car drive off into the distance. Sam stared at me, questioning my existence in this place.  
"What?!"  
"Why do you want to come with us?" Sam approached me slowly.  
"Yeah, you work for Crowley, why go on a mission against him." Castiel rose as he spoke.  
"What? I'm curious." I shrugged my shoulders, hoping they couldn't see through my persona.  
"Of what?" Dean's voice was sharp and inpatient.  
"If you guys fail, I get to see you killed. If you succeed," I couldn't hold in my laughter, "Well come on, what's the likeliness of that?"  
"We have no reason to trust you." Sam didn't show any emotions.  
"Good, don't." with a big grin on my face I took a seat next to Cas, he watched me then slowly sat back down.

****

We were standing outside this prison that Crowley had created, it was dark, there was no moon in sight and only light came from the windows of the building. We had gathered up Meg and two of her demon lackeys to help us out. Although it took Sam to convince them that we meant business.  
"Well, let's get started." I was all to happy to get this train going, Crowley had a trap ready and I wanted to spring it. We moved to an outer door that Cas opened for us. "Does this seem too easy?" Cas was cautious and he had a right to be.  
"Way too easy." Sam knew there was something wrong, but they continued moving. At the first corner I made my move and broke away from the group. I knew my way around these corridors. I heard the Hellhounds and the screams of Meg's demon buddies.  
"Our guests have arrived." Crowley was standing over a demon who laid dead on the slab. Crowley wore his white apron, stained in blood, over his black shirt and tie.  
"Hi honey, I'm home." He turned in my direction as I made my way down the stairs to his level.  
"Lead them straight to me didn't you?" he kissed my cheek, "Good job. Now, Samuel I need you to do something for me." Samuel moved quickly over to Crowley's side. Crowley untied his apron and lifted it over his head then hung it on a hook that was screwed down to the pillar new the center of the room. Crowley spoke in Samuel's ear, he gestured to one of the demons, "Take her with you, I don't need her here." The demon moved towards me grabbing my arm I broke free, enraged I came at Crowley. Samuel now leaving the room.  
"What!? I'm not going any where!" I screamed into his face, "I have done so much for you already. I am not going to be sent away like some child."  
"You need to go, if the boys are here to recover Sam's soul, I can escape better if I don't have to retrieve you too." He nodded his head at the demon, and he grabbed my arm once more, but this time I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the throat killing him. He fell to the floor. "Why do you have to keep killing all my men?"  
"I leave, when I choose to. I can find my own way out." I was extremely annoyed at him for thinking I was fragile or useless at this point.  
"Fine." He was irritated, I had bettered him once again.

****

Crowley had Meg tied down to a table and had asked one of this minions to get some information from her, I was busy walking the corridor where the Hellhounds were. One of them was still partially alive whimpering at the pain Meg had caused him. I leaned to his side petting his blood soaked fur.  
"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here. Don't worry, I'll make it stop." I pulled my knife from my jacket, I rest the blade on the back of the pups head, "It'll be better, it's ok." I pressed the blade into his skull and he went limp in my hands. I leaned against the wall as footsteps came up from behind me.  
"You can't save them all, you beautiful tender hearted girl." Crowley crouch beside me  
"I can try." I sniffled. he put his arm around me as he slide down the wall next to me.  
"I was right to put you in charge of my hounds. They love you." his comfort was hallow at the sight of the hounds blood on my hands. he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped my hands, "You can't blame yourself. They were very strong and I'm sure they put up one hell of a fight." I didn't look at Crowley I only just leaned my head into his neck. "They were my pups. My responsibility, I cared for them and now they're dead." Crowley held me tighter, the handkerchief in my hand now had black ebony blood on it. An alarm went off blared through the halls.  
"Damn it!" Crowley stood and made his way to the door, I followed his lead,  
"What? What is it?" I tried to yell over the alarm to him.  
"Prisoners have escaped." Crowley turned into the corridor where he was holding Meg, as he walked threw the doorway he was hit in the back of the head by Sam. I shuffled back staying out of sight but still watching events unfold. Meg appeared in the room clutching her fist, using her power to torture Crowley. He spat blood.  
"I can't." Crowley growled at Sam  
"Can't or won't?"  
"I said can't, which means I can't. You mop headed lumberjack." Sam hands Meg the knife.  
"He's all yours." Sam smirked ready to see Crowley's vessel dead on the floor.  
"Goodie." Meg smiled at the thought of driving that knife up into Crowley's skull.  
"Wow, wow wait! What are you doing?" Dean was cautious trying not to upset anyone.  
"Dean, he can't get my soul, he's useless. Just look at him." Sam shouted pointing at Crowley who was kneeling in front of them. Meg began to walk towards him.  
"You'll get me out, right?" She moved in to kill him, then Crowley reacted by swing his leg out and kicking the back of her ankles. He tripped her causing her to fall to the floor. he threw the knife up at the devil's trap breaking it's spell.  
"That's better." He threw the boys against the wall, Meg jumped up and Crowley pulled the knife from the ceiling.  
"I wouldn't do that." Castiel appeared, just in front of the doorway, he held a bag. "Castiel, haven't seen you all season. are you the calvary, now?" Crowley chuckled at his comment, "What's in the gift bag?"  
"You are." Cas held up his skull, then the smile ran from Crowley's face.  
"Not possible."  
"You didn't hide your bones as well, as you thought." Cas placed the skull back in the bag. Crowley clapped in approval of the lengths Cas went to find his bones.  
"Cookie for you." Cas threw the bag to the floor, Crowley released the boys from the wall.  
"Can you get Sam's soul back." Cas demanded.  
"I already said-"  
"Answer the question." Dean demanded, Crowley sighed.  
"I can't." The bag went up in flames and Crowley quickly followed after. His screams echoed in the hallway. I couldn't stand there any more, before his face faded into the flames I ran out screaming.  
"No!" Everyone turned at me. I watched Crowley's vessel crumble to floor, ash was all that remained. "You killed him!" I pulled my knife out and lunged for Castiel, but someone caught me stopping me from plunging my knife into his heart. One of Crowley's demon accomplices held me, "I swear to God Cas, I will find you and I will not stop till I have severed your head from your body!" Then the demon grabbed me close and we appeared in a broken down cabin. I pulled away from him.  
"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.  
"LEAVE ME!" I pulled the gun from my holster and aimed it for his head, but he was gone. I was alone once more, in the silence of the night, I had nothing. No transportation, no idea where I was, no one to trust, and Crowley was died. My world had clasped in on itself and all I could do is fall to the ground and cry.

****

I threw my things on the table, tossing my keys next to my bag, taking off my jacket and throwing it on the bed. I flopped on the bed, looking up a the crack in the ceiling, this was the seventh hotel this month. I had been moving around place to place. Finding cases where I could keep myself busy, a muffled scream came from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes, I got up and opened the door.  
"I told you to stay quiet!" I had a demon chained up in the bathtub, he was bloodied up from me cutting into his skin for information. Crowley had been gone from my life, but I could still continue his work. I took out my knife and stuck it up to the demon's throat, "I'm just about ready to move to the next town and I can't have you holding me back. So, here is your last chance. Tell me everything you know about Crowley's operation." I tore the duck tape from his face he flinched from the pain of the adhesive ripping at his flesh. Out of breath he tried to reply, "Speak up! I can't hear you." Pressing the knife farther into his neck cutting him slightly.  
"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you." I pulled the knife away and sat on the toilet to hear what he had to say.  
"Go on." I coaxed him on.  
"Crowley, he wasn't just torturing those things for fun. He wanted information. A location he was searching for something." The spoke through shallow breaths.  
"What? What could he possibly be looking for?"  
"I don't know, he never said what. He talked about where the creatures went when they died."  
"No. I can't believe it." I was shocked that Crowley would be so bold.  
"What?!" I smiled at the demon bleeding in my bathtub, I sat forward on the seat of the toilet.  
"Purgatory you idiot. He wants the souls for power." I laughed at how clever Crowley was, my smile turned sour when the thought that he was gone crossed my mind. "Well, thank you for everything. make sure to tell your daddy I said hi." I pushed the knife to his throat again.  
"Wait! I know more!" He stalled for time.  
"You've told me everything I need to know. Why would I keep you?" I cut his throat slightly with the knife, teasing him with the thought of death.  
"Crowley's alive!" He screamed, scared for his life. Those words sent hatred through me, grabbing him by the collar I lifted him close to my face. I gritted my teeth.  
"Lies."  
"It's the truth, I swear."  
"I saw him burn to ash. I saw his bones fall to the ground. He is gone and there is no way he is coming back." I pushed him back into the tub and plunged my knife threw his heart. "He abandoned me!" The sparks stopped as a wrenched the knife from his corpse. "He left me and now I'm alone." I walk out of the bathroom closing the door hard behind me.

****

I had been lying in bed for hours, I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 4:43am I hadn't slept a wink. The demons words still ran in my head, I turned over now looking at the ceiling. I had kicked the sheets off, the summer air blew warm in the night.  
"There's no way he could have survived that, he burned?" I sat up in bed aware of my surroundings I got out of bed and went to my bag. Scrounging threw it I finally pulled out a leather string that was attached to a coin. I flashed back to when Crowley gave it to me. He held it out to me showing me the coin.

"I want you to keep it with you, at all times."  
"What is it?" I looked at the coin puzzled by what it could be.  
"It will let me know where you are, so I know your safe." He pulled the strands tight as he walked behind me to secure the coin around my neck. he ran his hands across my shoulders whispering in my ear. "Be careful out there." The memory faded I replied out loud.

"Always." He had given that to me before I went on my first hunt on my own. I was gone for three months. The loneliness I felt then was nothing compared to what I felt now. I pulled the strands and wrapped them around my neck, draping the necklace over my collar bones. I ran my fingers across the coin. "If you can hear me, I will never stop fighting for you, never." I gathered my things quickly leaving the hotel room I threw my bag into the back of my truck, sliding into the drivers seat I started the engine and drove into the night.

****

The sun began to rise over the hills, I was still driving, thinking about my time with Crowley and the things he had taught me. The road moved swiftly in my rearview mirror, my phone rang from the seat next to me, I leaned to reach it flipping it open.  
"Hey!"  
"Brenna? It's Sam."  
"Sam? What are you calling for?"  
"We need some information." Deans voice came over clear as he screamed into the phone.  
"What kind of information?" I knew the brothers only ever called me if they wanted something.  
"We need to know what Crowley was up to."  
"Sorry boys, I've got nothing, Crowley kept me in the dark all the way up until his death." There was a silence over the phone. Sam made a noise as if he knew something. "What do you know that I don't?" I broke the silence  
"Well, we figured you would have known since Crowley practically kept you at his side."  
"What? What is it that you know?!" I screamed at them, Sam stayed silent on the other side of the line. "Sam!"  
"Crowley's alive." Dean yelled. I pressed down on the brakes as hard as I could sending my truck to the side of the road. I got out of the car and stood in the middle of the road. "What do you mean he's alive? Did you see him?" I was shocked, anger, and happy all at once.  
"He's alive. Trust me." Dean wasn't too reassuring.  
"Brenna, are you okay?" Sam was concerned by the sound of my tires shrieking over the phone.  
"No, yeah I'm fine. I'll be okay. Once I find the bastard and shove a knife up his ass." Sam laughed at the image of me trying to kill Crowley.  
"Where are you? Are you close?" Dean now spoke over the phone  
"Close to where? To Sioux?" I said unsteadily still trying to absorb the news.  
"Yeah."  
"No, I'm in-"  
"Hello, Darling." His voice rang in my ear like a distant memory. I pulled the phone from my ear.  
"Brenna? Brenna, are you there? Hello?" Sam's voice faded as I dropped the phone and it hit the ground. I turned around and standing under the street lamp was a man I believed to be dead. Looking at my phone he raised his head to make eye contact. "Miss me?" He smirked. I was enraged, this man made me believe he was dead. I pulled my knife from my jacket walking quickly over to him. He stood still hands in his pockets.  
"You son of a bitch! I believed you were dead!" I swung the knife at his chest, reacting quickly Crowley grabbed the knife in mid swing and pulled it from my hand. I threw a punched that connected with his jaw. "I cried for days, I looked for you, continued your work and you just sat back and watched me destroy myself?!" I screamed so the heaven could hear my pain.  
"I know what I did might not have been the best decision, but it kept you safe." I swung again this time connecting with his eye.  
"Kept me safe!" I repeated, "It's been a month, no warning, no nothing! I've been living on my own with no help. I've nearly died!"  
"But you didn't." That was the last straw I pulled out my gun aimed it for his head and cocked back the hammer. He straightened his body rubbing his chin and staring straight down the barrel of my pistol. "Alright your upset-"  
"Shut up!" He stood still for a moment, he clinched his teeth together, moving quickly he grabbed my gun. One shot went off, twisting my arm he pulled the gun from my hand and pinned my arm against my back. Holding my body close to his, he kept me from moving. He had me immobilized.  
"Listen I came back for you. I've been watching you, making sure you were okay. I didn't want to lie, but I had too. You are special to me and I won't lose you." He let me go and pulled the clip out of the gun. Then he popped the round from the chamber, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm here now." He tossed the gun to the side. I walked up to him, he did look happy to see me. I slapped him across the left side of his face.  
"Get in the car." I turned and walked away from him. He rubbed the side of his face then began to follow me.  
"That's my girl." A big smile on his face as he picked up my gun and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I do not own_ Supernatural_ or any of the characters in it. This story contains blood/gore, sexual implications, family death, and abandonment.**

I looked at Crowley, he laid unconscious on the tiled floor in the laboratory. His head moved slightly has he began to wake, like a child from a well deserved rest. He pushed his body off the floor lifting his head and making eye contact, I could see fear in his eyes, not for himself but for me. The room around me began to darken, my body feeling weak, falling towards the floor. As my eyes closed the last image I saw was a tan trench coat and a fallen angel drunk with power grinning at the sight of my demise.

****

I hadn't always worked for Crowley, one time I had a family. A mother, father and an older brother, they meant the world to me, taught me everything I knew. My family they were hunters with a legacy that goes back centuries, back to Hellsing, if you believe me. Once you're born into this family you are taught to fight from an early age. I can remember the summer my dad first took me and my brother out shooting, unlike my brother I was not too good with spells and incantations I was a better fighter. The first time I shot that gun I knew what I was going to do with the rest of my life. I was going to protect people from things they have no knowledge of and I was going to be the best at it. Unlike fairy tales, bad things began to happen. I was thirteen and had a skill for not doing as I was told, going out to find a hunt leaving the house late and searching for a vampire or ghost, sometimes a ghoul. I had just returned from a vamp kill when my parents were waiting for me at the back door.  
"Were you out hunting again?" My dad had his arms crossed over his chest.  
"We told you that you're not ready to be out on your own yet." My mother's voice was soft and comforting, but not this time, she was concerned.  
"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. I just took care a vam-"  
"We don't care what you've done. We don't want you to do it anymore." My father was cross and would not have any part of this argument.  
"I'm trying to show how responsible I am. I'm can do this, just give me-"  
"No! That's enough! We are done having this conversation. Go to your room." My father rarely yelled at us. He was always stern, but not like this.  
"No, I will not be treated like some average child." I ran out the back door, not looking back not caring what was behind me. I had spent most of my time cooling off in the woods behind our house it was the only place I could go where I knew my parents wouldn't be able to follow. I was better than them, better at hiding myself and following tracks, I was better than them and I truly believed it. As the sun began to rise I finally decided I should return and apologize for my recklessness. When I reached home the house was quiet and all the lights were off. I opened the back door, the house was so still, but there was an eery sense like I wasn't alone. I flipped the light switch, but no light turned on. I unsheathed my knife ready for what ever approached me. I headed through the living room up the stairs to my parent's room, the darkness was lifting as the sun began to come through the windows. Their door was open, every bone in my body was telling me, "No!" I pushed the door open and the sight caught my breath. My parent's mangled bodies lay on the bed their necks torn out. I stumbled back at what I saw, I took thought to my brother who was just down the hall. As I looked to his room I ran to his door. My stride long but taking me ages to reach his door as I put my hand to the door it swung open to reveal my brothers body on the floor. he had his pistol in his hand, but he had no time to discharge a bullet. They were dead, my whole family, they were my life and they were dead. I didn't know what to do, so I walked down stairs. My body limp and emotionless, knife still in hand, I sat in the living room trying to cope with what I had just seen. I sat in silence as the sun rose. I could hear footsteps behind me. I knew it was them, they had come back for me, but I didn't care I wanted to die.  
"You missed me." I sneered. I was sure they were here to kill me, I tilted my head back waiting for the warm crimson blood to run down my chest as darkness took me. The door then exploded open as a thick black smoke entered the room, circling the vampires. I took this moment to take cover behind nearby furniture. A man in a black suit and tie walked through the door. Snapping his fingers, the black smoke dissipated and the vampires were visible.  
"You lot have been causing a lot of trouble lately and I'd like to know why you think it is so important, to kill off my contracts. I can't collect souls if they are turned into blood-sucking mutts like yourselves." He was a demon and not just any demon, a crossroads demon. The vampires just stood there saying nothing and a little confused by the demon's talk. "Alright, if you don't want to explain yourselves." The demon snapped his fingers again bringing the black smoke back. the smoke moved around the vampires and out the door. As I sat behind the furniture I mustered up the courage to stand and confront this demon. I took a deep breath.  
"What is your name? I demand…to know who has decided to invade my house at this unlawful hour." A slight stutter in my voice as I looked at the figure. With his back to me he raised his head.  
"The name's Crowley. Who might you be to demanding such a thing from me?" He turned to look at me, his eyes green in the morning sun. hair a dark brown, his hands out of his pockets he was pointing to me. "A hunter..." He seemed surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth, "...and a young one at that. What are you doing here?"  
"I live here." I barked at him.  
"Is that so, well I'm sure you have no reason to kill me. So, I'll be leaving now." He stared into my face, as if he could see the torment I had gone through moments before. His brow was furrowing as he asked. "Where's the rest of your family, sweetie?" I lowered my knife remembering the blood stained on the ceiling of my parent's room and the terrified look in my brother's face. Crowley looked up at the ceiling of the living room. "Oh." He paused looking at this broken, girl who seemed to grow upright before his eyes.  
"It was my fault," I kept my eyes to the floor, "I was reckless. I could have saved them." Crowley had approached as I talked about what I had done.  
"You could have died with them." He lifted my head, from looking at the ground, "What's your name?"  
"Brenna." I had forgotten what he was as I stood there in my own grief. He put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Well, Brenna, darling, if you come with me, I'll take care of you. I can teach you everything you need to know. Come with me and you'll get your revenge." I was so distracted by the images of my family's corpses that I let my knife fall from my hand as my head fell to his chest. He was shocked at my actions, cautiously he wrapped his arm around me and lead me out the front door.

****

For years Crowley raised me into the arts of hunting and killing of creatures, I grew up to be the best of the best and he couldn't be more proud. Many times I went with his hellhound to collect souls or out to capture creatures for Crowley's experiments. I was his "right hand man" and I loved every moment if it. Crowley continued to rise through the ranks from Crossroads Demon, to King of the Crossroads, to King of Hell. I was there every step of the way, standing by his side helping him climb the ladder to success. Although with this last deal he made with Castiel, things did not turn out as planned. This was one deal I couldn't help him with, Crowley knew that Castiel did not approve of me working for Crowley, so he kept me away. When I learned Castiel had double crossed Crowley I took the liberty of calling up a demon who owed me a favor. I had snuck into the laboratory and had entered the room just in time to witness Castiel tossing Crowley against the wall rendering him unconscious. I saw my opportunity, I brandished the angel blade the demon had given me and approached Castiel from behind and stabbed him threw the heart, but it did nothing. He reached for the hilt of the blade, pulling it out of his back. I began to retreat from him, as he turned to look at me, I turned my back and headed for the door, but Castiel cut me off and stuck the blade through my stomach.  
"You can't kill me. I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine." Castiel grinned as he pushed the blade in harder. I could feel it scrape against a rib inside my flesh. He let go of the blade letting me fall to my knees. Castiel stood over me power drunk with souls, Crowley awoken to see the blade sticking out of my body and as I began to black-out he appeared to me. He grabbed me by the waist and teleported us to safety. He wasn't going to let me die not now, not after the hell we had been through.

****

I remember waking up to the sound of music and angel warding on the walls of the RV. My stomach ached like it had been ripped open, I looked around for any sign of Crowley. He was at my bed side tending to my wounds.  
"Morning. You gave me a right good scare. What were you thinking doing something like that?"  
"I didn't want to loose you…You're all I have anymore." My words were slow and soft. All strength hard left my body. The pain increased as I tried to talk, the blood loss alone made me very weak. Crowley stared at me like I was an idiot for saying something so human.  
"There, that's all I can do for now. You need to rest, we'll be safe here, ok?"  
I grabbed his hand, to tell him I wanted him to stay. His fingers wrapped tightly around mine as I faded to a deep unconsciousness.

****

Weeks past since my injury, we had been in that RV for too long and it was driving Crowley stir crazy. He hated living in small places, even though I frequently went out for errands that he needed, he still couldn't trust Castiel, especially after he attempted to help the Winchesters. Crowley was paranoid and began to drink heavily because of it. "Want me to go out and get you that chicken carbonara you like so much?" I tried my best to make things better for us. He took another drink from his glass to empty it, he was watching Girls again.  
"No, but could you get me another drink?"He held up the glass in my direction.  
"No. I'm not getting you another drink, you've had seven glasses and it's not even ten o'clock." He turned to glare at me, he didn't like my answer.  
"Fine, I'll get it myself."He got up and moved towards the counter, I moved in front of him, I was clearly irritating him. "Move." He stared directly into my eyes.  
"No"  
"I won't tell you again. Now, move!"  
"I won't move until you stop moping around this RV and actually do something." He was upset, he slammed the glass down on the counter and l,e a stern look.  
"What am I exactly supposed to do, in case you had forgotten that God damn angel has enslaved me and there's nothing I can do about it!"  
"You've never let someone rule over you before. What's stopping you now?" He glared at me, as if I wasn't getting to the point fast enough. "Castiel is not stable you saw that. His vessel is going to explode, are you ready for when it's does?" He liked this. He smirked and kissed my cheek.  
"Now I remember why I keep you around."  
"Thanks, I think?" The TV audible in the background,  
"Urgent News, a man in a tan trench coat killed and office of politicians preparing for the up coming election. If you see this man call the police immediately, do not approach him, he is very dangerous." Castiel did not look like himself, he took too much love in these sadistic killings.  
"It looks like it's already begun." Crowley happy again, things were looking up. Crowley turned to go get dressed, he came back to where I was standing facing the TV. Crowley, was so excited with the new possibilities, he came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I turned to him and fixed his collar.  
"What are you going to do first?" I asked him. I brushed some lint from his suit jacket. "I'm going to go down to Hell and tell all of those worthless demons how things are going to work and if anyone tries to cross me, I'll squish them under my heel." He was gazing into my eyes as I tied his tie, I tightened it to his collar then ran my hand down his tie and buttoned his jacket. I looked up into his eyes, he was very close to my face, the tension between us was intoxicating. I had to look away and step back or I wouldn't have been able to control myself. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on, "Wish me luck."  
"You won't need it." I smiled glad to see him have a purpose again. He smiled back at me.  
"I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere."Then he was gone and I was alone with this feeling of neglect, I poured myself a glass of Craig and sat in Crowley's chair and waited for my old friend to return.

****

It was very late when Crowley finally returned. He had his coat in hand and he undid his tie, ripping it from his collar. He looked over the RV and noticed me passed-out in his chair with a glass in hand. He smirked at the sight of me sleeping, waiting for him to return. He dropped his coat and tie on the table, then moved over to me. He noticed my shirt was damp, lifting my shirt slightly to she my bandages were wet with blood. My wound had been healing, but not fast enough. He took the glass from my hand and placed it on the table, he wrapped an arm across my back and under my knees, as he lifted me towards the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed. He lifted my shirt up and undressed my wound, he reached for a new bandage I adjusted myself to get comfortable, Crowley let out a small laugh and sat back down on the edge of the bed with the new bandage in hand.  
"You're late." I whispered, my eyes still closed. He smiled at the sound of my sleep drunk voice.  
"Demons are so thick." He mumbled, placing the new bandage on my side, "it took them a while to understand what I'm trying to do." he wrapped some gauze around my torso, when he was down he pulled down my shirt and leaned back onto the bed. I turned to face him, pulling the covers onto me. I ran my fingers through across his chest as he gazed up at the ceiling.  
"How many did you have to put in their place?" He was frustrated and I hoped to distract him.  
"I lost count after fifty-seven." He smiled thinking of all those demons he had killed. He turned on to his side meeting my eyes. My fingers still running across his chest, He propped his head on his hand. "Why have you stayed with me for all these years?"  
The question shook me. I wasn't expecting it and it wasn't something I put too much thought into. I took a breath.  
"Honestly, I don't know. I've never really put any thought into it, because I…I guess I never regret anything that I've done for you." I tried to understand why he would ask such a thing. I was loyal to and I hadn't regret anything I had done for him. He had cared for me for years, he raised me and taught me all that I know. He moved closer to me.  
"Do you remember that day? The day I grabbed you and took you under my wing." I paused, why was he asking me this, did he want to upset me. What was he trying to accomplish?  
"Yes, but why are you asking me this? I thought we were never going to discuss that night?" his gaze had dropped to the sheets.  
"I know. I just needed to know whether or not you've trusted me this whole time." He became extremely quiet.  
"Of course I do, I've never stopped trusting you, Crowley." I picked up his chin with my fingers, "I would do anything for you." At that moment he leaned forward into me, pressing his lips to mine in a kiss. I could feel his hand rest on my hip, his warm breath across my face. We released each other only to reconnect in an even more passionate kiss, my hand made it's way into his hair as Crowley moved his hand up my back. We laid there for what seemed like hours as we embraced each other in a kiss. I finally let go of him, we moved away from each other to take a breath. He was staring into my eyes, he must have known that I have had these feelings for him for sometime now.  
"Are you ok?" He was concerned, I was out of breath and I could barely make a sentence.  
"What? Why did you? Why kiss me?" He was captivated by the confusion in my eyes, I had been wanting to do that for a while now.  
"I know you Brenna, I know what you want and…" A gentle smile crossed his lips, "...I couldn't help but feel the same way." My heart seemed to burst from my chest, the physical pain I felt because of this emotion he shared with me. To know he felt the same way, I was lost in this feeling. I gazed into his eyes and moved closer to kiss him, this time I bit his lower lip as I left his mouth. He looked at me and smiled, happy to see that I was fine with idea so being his. We laid there on our sides facing each other, not saying anything, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me onto my back. He sat on top of me, pulling my shirt to reveal my neck. He pressed his lips to my collar bone alternating between kissing and biting. I pressed my hand to his chest forcing him back. I was out of breath, he smirked at the chaos of emotions that were whirling through my body. He run his hand under my shirt to my wound that was newly dressed and kissed me again. My hand moved up and down the back of his neck, clawing at is collar, I pressed my hand against his chest again, clawing at his shirt. He stared into my face as he sat on my waist. I ran my fingers down the side of his face to the buttons of his shirt. I undid the top two buttons when he leaned over me then fell to my side. I moved myself on top of him, placing my hands on his chest I ran them up to his neck. I aggressively pressed my lips to his teasingly, he began to trace my lip with his tongue, his hand moving up my shirt to my ribcage, then sliding down to my lower back. I lost myself in the feeling of his body against mine, the passion of his kiss and I never wanted it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own _Supernatural_ or Crowley. This chapter contains nothing but sex and smut. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Comment :)**

I lifted my head into Crowley's eyes, he looked at me and noticed some hesitance.  
"What's wrong?" His hand gently moved up my body,  
"It's just-" I flinched as his hand fell over my wound.  
"I'll go easy on you." He raised my shirt over my head, exposing my chest and the bandage that wrapped around my torso.  
"I'm not worried about what you'd do to me." He chocked his head to the side wondering what I meant. "I'm worried about what I'd do to myself." I stared into his eyes. Crowley gently pulled on my hip, sitting himself up against the back of the bed.  
"I don't want you to hurt yourself." His hand ran through my hair and across my shoulder. My hands ran up his chest and I began to complete my unbuttoning of his shirt.  
"I can't promise anything." I leaned over his chest and bit down on his neck. My finger tips running through the hair on his chest. I began rocking my hips across his groin, causing him to close his eyes with pleasure. I dragged my nails down his chest leaving thin claw marks. My rhythm became fast as I pumped my body against his, still biting his neck. My breathing became labored and I stopped for a moment holding on to my side as pain shot through my body.  
"Are you alright?" Crowley came out of his daze.  
"My, my side." I gasped. Crowley gently rolled me off of him, laying me on my back beside him.  
"Maybe we should stop." He caressed my cheek to look into my eyes.  
"No, I want you." My hand was pressed against his chest, "Please, I want you." I repeated. Crowley reluctantly positioned himself over me. His hands reached behind me to find my bra clip, while his lips found mine. His tongue grazed the side of my tongue slowly teasing me with the taste of scotch. His hands found my bra strap and removed it from my body. Crowley gently caressed my breast with one hand, while passionately switching between kissing and biting at my lip. One of my hands wrapped fingers in his hair trying to keep him from breaking our kiss. My other hand ventured down his body to his manhood, with a firm grip he released from our kiss to moan with approval. I slowly rubbed my hand up against him, his own grip on my breast became rougher as he leaned over my shoulder to give it a hard bit. Wanting more I pulled on his belt until it was off his waist. Crowley sat up shocked at my actions, he looked at me gently. I was bare chested and breathing heavily underneath him.  
"I don't want to hurt you." A concerned look painted across his face.  
"You won't." I reassured him, "Now, come here." Crowley fell back into my grip and I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his head gently nodded against my shoulder. He sat back up and undid my pants pulling both my pants and underwear off. He then stood at the end of the bed removing his shirt he removed his pants and boxers as well. He gingerly crawled back over top of me. We continued to kiss and fondle each others bodies until we couldn't that the lack of friction. Crowley gripped onto his erection, he look straight into my eyes almost for consent.  
"Are you ready?" He said softly gently kissing at my chest.  
"Be gentle with me."  
"Always." He whispered as he slowly inserted himself into my body. Long gasped escaped our lips as the pleasure consumed us. Crowley's body met with mine seamlessly, we were perfect for each other. After laying there for a while with him inside me, we began to kiss at each other, fighting with our tongues.  
"It's okay. I can take it." I breathed between kisses. Crowley began his first thrust very slowly trying desperately not to strain my body. "It's okay." I whispered again and his pace began to quicken. Something that was still slow but fast enough to cause me extreme pleasure. I began to buck my hips into his trying to get him to fit deeper within me, Crowley's hand fell from my shoulder and with a firm grip on my hip he pulled me in tighter to him. I sensation mixed with pain and pleasure filled my body and I began to loose control of myself.  
"I can't…I'm going-" It became hard to breath, my gasps became closer together and Crowley became very concerned for me. He stopped his motions and caressed my face.  
"We should stop. I don't want to hurt you."  
"Please…don't…keep going." I heaved out trying desperately to catch my breath.  
"No." Crowley pulled himself from me, both unsatisfied by our experience, "I won't risk you for it." He kissed me gently. He pulled the covers over us both, he wrapped his arms around me and held me as I fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I do not own _Supernatural_ blah, blah, blah. Contains stuff like abuse, family death, sexual implications, violence.**

I had been driving for hours in the late hours of the night. Crowley had a lead on Kevin's whereabouts. Kevin had escaped by tricking Crowley into thinking he was going to open a Hell Gate, Crowley was a pain to live with for a while because of Kevin and now Crowley was going to have him back in his possession. Crowley's eager to 'Get back to torturing the little bastard.' Personally I feel bad for Kevin, I tried my hardest to get Crowley to go easy on him, but now after Kevin's demon bomb, there's no stopping him. It was late and I was very tired, with no hotel in sight I pulled my truck over to the side of the road and laid down on the seat and took a nap. sleep took me quickly the memories of things passed, Crowley dying, coming back, me saving him, him saving me, and my parents. The sight of their mutilated bodies stayed in my vision, the image of my brother reaching out towards the door. I couldn't take these painful memories and I woke up startled. Quickly I raised my head, the small child who once stood in the living room waiting to die returned. I sat there in the driver's seat my arms draped over the steering wheel, I haven't slept for days and was beginning to worry what would happen to me. Sitting there in the silence I began to cry, when Crowley had faked his death I believed it to be real. My body was tormented by the thought of being alone and ever since he had 'died' I've been having the recurring dreams about my parents. There is nothing I can do to stop it, Crowley was back, he has been for a while and things are better than ever. So, why am I still having these dreams? I leaned myself back and wiped the tears from my eyes, I turned the keys in the ignition and drove farther down the road.

****

It was about eleven o'clock in the morning, I was at a gas station filling up my car and stretching my legs.  
"Hello, dear." Crowley appeared beside me, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "How are you feeling? Sorry you've had to drive so much." He gazed into my eyes.  
"I'm alright. Don't worry about it, I enjoy driving." He smirked glad to hear everything was going well, but in truth everything was not fine. The death of my parents was haunting me and it was making it very difficult to sleep. Two demons appeared on either side of us.  
"I'm sending these two with you. I've gotten some information to know that the Winchesters are close, which means we are close to Kevin."  
"Alright, when we find him I'll call for you." I grabbed onto his coat and pulled him into me. He wrapped his arms around me holding me tight.  
"You do that sweet heart." He kissed me on the top of my head and he was gone once again. The meter stopped and my tank was full.  
"Darien? Jack? New vessels?" I questioned. Crowley always used those two when it came hunts I had needed assistance with.  
"Yeah, you like it?" Jack was always very cocky, wasting his vessels, constantly needing a new one.  
"Yeah, actually I do. Who is he?" I put the nose back on the pump and screwed on the gas cap.  
"What does it matter. Let's get going before we lose the Winchesters." Darien was always quick to get the job done and he never cared about casualties. He was reckless and uncaring, he was known for being quick, killing anything that got in the way.  
"Alright, relax. We're going just get in the damn truck." Jack jumped in sitting in the center of the seat and Darien next to him. Darien was quiet the whole time I drove and Jack was trying to make decent conversation, but Darien wouldn't let him speak, it was going to be long drive.

****

We had followed the Winchesters for over 5 miles now.  
"Stay close behind them." Darien whispered, he was leaning forward in his seat.  
"Darien, I can't stay too close or they'll know we've been following them." He glared at me. "Listen I know your eager to get after them, but we have to approach this slowly."  
"Fine." He hated working with me, because he used to be Crowley's favorite before I came along. The Winchesters took a turn into farm land just out side the town.  
"Damn it!" I hit the steering wheel.  
"What?" Jack didn't understand why I was upset. I pulled to the side of the road and got out of the truck, Darien followed.  
"What the Hell are you doing!?" He shouted at me.  
"Listen to me, they are going into open land. We can't follow them out there, they'll see us."  
"I don't care!" Darien grabbed me by my collar. "You will get in your truck and follow them."  
"Get your hands off of me." I was cross, gritting my teeth, "You have no right to say that to me. In case you forgot, Crowley put me in charge. This is my hunt, my job, not yours!" Darien let go and stepped back. "That's what I thought. We are going to do things my way now and I'm not going to hear anything about it." I growled at Darien who walked back and got in the truck Jack still sat in the center seat quietly. He was intimidated by me and Darien. I let them sit in the truck for a few minutes, I pulled out my phone debating on whether I should call Crowley or not. I stared at his photo in the contacts. I remember taking that photo, I took it about a month after he took this new vessel, I had caught him off guard. In the photo he was turning quickly, I had said something to get his attention, his face in a state of surprise. I remember that he chased me trying to get me to delete the photo. I cleared my head and got back in the truck, I turned the key in the ignition and moved the car forward.

****

We searched the town for a few hours, but the Impala was no where in sight, "You said you could find them." Darien nagging in my ear.  
"What are you insinuating. That I can't do my job?" He couldn't look me in the eyes.  
"All I'm saying is that it's taking forever. If you've lost them-"  
"Crowley will come after me. Ya, ya, I know." I cut Darien off, "I'm not scared, you know better than anyone else, we have an arrangement." His jaw tightened, he was becoming very irritated.  
"Hey…umm, maybe they're not in town." Jack's small voiced broke the tension, "What I'm say'n is maybe, you know how they like to hold up in abandoned places." Jack had a point.  
"They might just be outside of town. Brilliant Jack, can you search the outskirts of the town for abandoned buildings?" Jack had a smile happy he could help.  
"Yeah, I will." He vanished. I drove to the edge of town and waited for Jack to return.  
"This is taking to long. I bet I could find them faster." Darien stated.  
"Too bad, you're not going anywhere." I snapped, already unhappy at later conversations.  
"What did you say to me." He glared in my direction.  
"You are not allowed to leave this truck! That's an order." Darien moved right up to my face.  
"You think you're something special, but you're not. You're just a little whore and when Crowley's done with you I'll take care of you just like the rest of his trash." My body became heated with anger I reached into my jacket for my knife, but Darien grabbed my hand and tossed me at the driver side door, causing it to open and I fell out on to the asphalt. He got out of the truck and walked over to me on the ground. He picked me up by my jacket then pinned me up to the side of the truck. He took the gun from the back of my pants and threw it behind him into the darkness, he reached into my jacket and pulled out my knife and held it too my throat.  
"I could kill you. Right now and there is nothing he could do about it." Darien placed his hand around my chin pulling gym face closer to his. "You are just a little whore and that's all you'll ever be." He leaned forward and kissed me, I bit down on his lip ripping it from his face. He screamed in pain, "You bitch!" He moved his hand to my back and squeezed. "I will snap your neck like a twig. But first, I'm going to beat you, like you deserve." He pulled back the hand that held the knife into fist and made contact with my left eye. he pulled back his fist again and made contact with my ribs, I fell down the side of the driver's side finder. Clutching my ribcage my lungs inflamed he kicked me in the abdomen. "Where is your King now!" The taste of blood in my mouth.  
"Right behind you." Crowley stood behind Darien, Jack and another demon were standing behind Crowley. "Sweet heart, are you alright?" I couldn't look up at him, the pain of my old wound taking away any strength I possessed. He grabbed Darien by his shirt, Darien was taller than Crowley, but the didn't stop him from lifting Darien off the ground. "You're lucky you've been my loyal servant for years." Crowley slowly put him back on the ground and leaned to the side to look at me, he walked over to me then he put his hand on my side. I cringed in pain, but smiled because he was back at my side. "You're late." I croaked.  
"It's alright, I'm here." Darien backed away from Crowley as he stood up, Jack and the other demon grabbed Darien by his arms, Darien struggled.  
"Wait! No, I'm sorry I didn't know." Darien begged of this life.  
"Oh, you knew and you didn't care. I had one rule for her. Don't touch her, she is mine." I smiled at his statement of possession, he turned back and looked at me curled in pain. "Now...I have to make an example out of you." Crowley turned back towards me and picked up the knife in front of me, it must have fallen out of his hand when Crowley arrived.  
"No please sir, I beg you."  
"Please, have some respect for yourself. You're a demon, demons don't beg." Crowley turned to him and thrust the knife up threw his chin, the knife protruding up through his skull. the demon sparked until Crowley pulled the knife back out. The demons let Darien fall limp to the ground. Crowley handed the knife to Jack, "Go take care of the Winchesters. I'll be shortly behind you." Crowley turned towards me, leaning over me, he pulled the hair out of my face. "Why is it I'm always getting you out of trouble." I coughed and smiled, his smiled disappeared at my pain. "Just hold still." He grabbed my knees and lifted me off the ground. He held me in his arms once again, the warmth of his body against mine, the heat of his breath over my face. I looked up at him and he kissed me, under neither the spot light of a street lamp. I lost myself in the passion of the kiss and when he pulled away he rested his chin on top of my head. "I've got you , darling." We vanished from that place, leaving the truck on the side of the road in the darkness.

****

I woke up in a bed, Crowley's coat over me, the coat was damp. I sat up slightly the pain in my ribs made my lungs burn. The room was dark, the drapes were black, no windows to be seen the walls had a deep red wallpaper with lighter red stripes running up and down it. There was a door on the wall across from the bed and the other was to the right of the room. It was a double door so it must have been the exit. I sat up fulling on the bed, Crowley's damp coat slide down to my right. I clutched my side in pain as the small door at the end of my bed opened. The light was on inside the small room, it was blindingly bright compared to the darkness of the bedroom. I could see hints of the small room. White tile, a counter, towels, a figure stepped out of the white tiled bathroom. rubbing his head with a towel he turned off the light.  
"Darling, you should be resting. Darien wasn't very kind to you, was he." He came over and sat next to me, the towel now hanging around his neck.  
"I'm guessing Kevin alluded you again." I cocked more pain shooting up my side.  
"He did, but he won't next time." Crowley put his hand on my shoulder, pressing me back into the soft mattress. He leaned over me, his face inches from my own. "You need to rest." he repeated and pulled the sheets over me, still keeping eye contact.  
"I can't." I looked away from him, the image of my parents rang in my head.  
"What's the matter?" he asked, I looked back into his bright green eyes, he was concerned for me.  
"I haven't slept in days, I keep having these dreams about my parents...and...I-" I couldn't finish my thought, the emotions of my parents death came flowing through me. Tears began to run down my face, Crowley rested his right hand on my cheek. "It's all my fault." I confessed, "I got them killed." The tears became sobs and my lungs burned with pain as I tried to control my hysteria. Crowley leaned down on top my chest and hugged me, comforting me the best he could.  
"It was never your fault. You didn't know they would come for your family." He sat up and ran his fingers through my hair. I began to hyperventilate, the scenario of that night running through my head. My last words were full of hate and my lungs began to burn with a fire that consumed my body. I gripped my side tight clawing my ribs, Crowley put his hand on mine he was very concerned for this pain began to control my body. He crawled over me and laid behind me, he laid his right arm over my waist gripping me close. "I'm here for you, you have nothing to worry about." He rested his head on mine. His touch warm and comforting, "I'll protect you, keep you safe. I promise." My breathing calmed at the sound of his words, he began to hum in my ear. When I used to have these night terrors at the beginning of my years with Crowley, he would hold me in his arms and hum "Hey, Jude". He cared so much for me, the sound of his voice kept me calmed and eventually the images faded. "I'll stay, just for you, I'll stay." He whispered in my ear, I held his hand in mine. We laid there on the be red sheets wrapped around me as I feel asleep next to the King of Hell.

****

It had been a few weeks since Darien attacked my ribs were slowly repairing themselves. The pain came and went, but I was well enough to do things again. I woke up hot and sweaty, the sheets kicked off the bed. I sat up quickly as if startled, a bead of sweat ran down my face. My shirt was soaked, clothes stuck to my body, I observed my surroundings, I still slept in the red room, but laying at my feet was Crowley's hound. Growley, was the reason for me over-heating during the night. Growley was sound asleep curled up in a ball the flames coming from his head were small.  
"Boy what are you doing in here?" He heard my voice and the flames began to grow and so did the heat, he looked up at me wagging his tail he sat up happy to see I was awake.  
"He's been worried. You've been restless in your sleep." Crowley stood at the end of the bed with a large smile on his face. "Are you still having those dreams?" Crowley came and sat on the bed right next to me. He handed my a towel and poured a glass of water. "I don't know what it is, but it continues to haunt me." I ran the towel over my face and he hands me the glass of water. "I can't help feel as if...as if they're trying to tell me something." I took a drink from the glass.  
"And what do you think they are trying to say?" Crowley tilted his head.  
"I don't know. It was just a thought." I took another drink and placed the glass on the bed side table. Crowley grabbed a piece of my hair from my face and moved it behind my ear.  
"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, resting his hand on my cheek.  
"I think so." I looked into his eyes, we leaned in towards each other, pressing our lips together. I ran my hand up his knee to his thigh, Crowley shifted his hand up into my hair. I could feel him pulling me back into the pillow when Growley stood up on the bed and began to lick our faces.  
"Growley stop it." I giggled.  
"Get down boy!" Crowley demanded, the hound ruined the mood for Crowley. Growley slowly got down off the bed and laid on the floor next to Crowley's feet.  
"Aww, look you upset him." Crowley looked down at his hound, Growley was giving him puppy eyes.  
"He'll be fine." Crowley pressed his lips back to mine. I leaned forward, grabbing on to his waist pulling him towards me.  
"Do you have any news on Kevin." I whispered in his against his lips. Crowley closed his eyes.  
"We're close and this time he won't get away." He rubbed his cheek against mine, his breath warm on my neck, he traced my jaw line with his lips. He reach my shoulder gently teasing me with his lips. He brought his head back up to mine. His lips hovered over mine, breaths mingled in the small space between us until the tension broke and he ran his hands to my lower back, pulling me towards him. He was aggressive in his kiss, switching the tilt of his head alternating between tongue and teeth. I pulled him towards me as we laid back onto the bed. His torso over mine as his legs laid in between mine. He ran his hand through up my body, I grabbed for his jacket unbuttoning it and attempting to pull it off his shoulder. He pulled back grabbing the sleeves of his jacket pulling it off, the door burst open.  
"My King! We have word about the boy!" Crowley slowly got off of me, Growley followed his lead and stood by his side. Crowley stood at the end of the bed, he snapped his fingers and the doors behind the demon closed.  
"Who said you could interrupt me?!" Crowley gritted his teeth, I sat up in the bed knowing that this was going to be no good for the demon.  
"Thank you very much for informing me." Crowley became very calm he bent down and scratched the hound's head, a smirk came to my face. "Get 'em, boy." He said softly to the hound. Growley sprinted at the demon pushing him through the doors, screams came from the hall as you could hear the demons bones break. Crowley snapped his fingers, the doors closed and the screams faded. Crowley turned his head to me a big smile on his face, I crawled on all fours to the edge of the bed, I grabbed his shirt as kneeled in front of him. I kept eye contact with him.  
"You enjoyed that."  
"Very much so." He leaned into me continuing where we left off, he pushed me into the bed, my legs dangling off the end on either side of Crowley. I lifted my right leg rubbing it on his thigh. He grabbed my ankle pulling it past him as he leaned over me, I could feel his hips press against my thighs. He pressed his lips to my neck, I slid my hand down the back of his shirt ending my movements at his pants. I clawed at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it from his waist band. He began to bit at my neck. My breathing became shallow and fast, my body heated, I pushed him off me.  
"What's wrong? I thought you liked biting." He smirked, but was genuinely confused.  
"Crowley...if you really want the prophet you should go. I'll still be here when you get back." He leans back and stands up, looking over me. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, I was a hot mess, my hair wet with sweat, my shorts high up on my thighs and my shirt pulled up reviling part of the stomach. I watched his eyes as he looked over me I sat up my legs still around him, I pulled down my shirt. "You've been after Kevin for a while now, I wouldn't want you to miss him because of me." Crowley lightened his eyes, he became gentle as he backed away from me grabbing his jacket off the ground. "Believe me I do, I want to continue. But Kevin has evaded you for so long, don't miss your chance." I now stood leaning against the bed, my arms crossed over my chest. Crowley leaned in and kissed me sweetly.  
"I be right back and when I do." He paused, grabbing my waist and thrusting me against him, "your mine." Those last words rang in my ear. I grabbed at his tie pulling him close to me, inches from my face.  
"We'll see." I challenged him, my grip tightened around his tie, he raised his eyebrow intrigued by my statement. He pulled the tie from my grip and vanished. "Bring back my truck while your out there!" I screamed into the empty space in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. Story contains torture, blood/gore, violence, bondage (nonsexual), and yeah. Tell me what you think, leave me a comment. More chapters to come.**

I laid stomach down on the bed reading, in the red room with black curtains. Crowley came threw the door with a smile on his face he ripped the red tie from his throat.  
"How was the date?" I asked, not looking up from my book.  
"Not great. But I got what I wanted." He walked in front of the bed and grabbed the book from my hands, then sat next to me placing the book on the bed side table. "They'll make the deal?" I pushed off the bed to sit on my knees, a big smile on his face.  
"Yes?" I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled myself close, his soft hands on my thigh he bit his lip. I closed my eyes hoping he would take this opportunity, he leaned in brushing his lips against my cheek.  
"I want you with me when I make the deal." He pulled back, staring into each other's eyes, I pushed myself on top of him forcing him to fall backwards onto the bed. He stared up at me, he ran his fingers through my hair as I leaned down and kissed him a tangled mess of tongue. He grabbed my hips and rolled himself on top of he. He put his hand under my shirt finding my old wound and traced it with his fingers. He pressed his lips to my neck. My back arched upward, the feeling of pelvis pressing to mine, the twisting of our bodies, the heat of our passion. He looked into my eyes. "I'm glad I found you." He bit down on my neck, "What I would have done without you? I do not know." I smiled the thought was kind. I leaned up putting my elbows behind me, I leaned into his ear.  
"You wouldn't be doing this, I'm sure." I bit his ear, causing him to sigh in mine. He grabbed my waist and pressed me into the bed, with a great force he put his lips on my collar bone and began to bite down hard on my neck, enough to leave small trials of blood that he would clean with his tongue. Crowley and I were lovers and many times we showed our loyalty for each other. Our passion ran high whenever we were alone taking any chance we could, to steal a kiss or even a moment under the sheets. Crowley knew my every weakness and I knew his.

****

Crowley buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants. He flipped his collar and draped his grey and black paisley tie around his neck. I pulled my leather knife holster over my shoulder and tightened it around my arms. Crowley came up behind me with my jacket, I slipped my arms into the sleeves as he pulled the jacket over my shoulders. I turned to Crowley and began to tie his tie.  
"If things go wrong you leave. You got it?" Crowley spoke softly.  
"Got it. I'll never leave your side." I tightened the tie and straightened his collar. I looked up at him and he smirked at me, I returned the look and grabbed my knife from the table and placed it in my holster. "Ready?"  
"Let's go." He held me to his chest and we disappeared from the red room and appeared in a dirt path with cars around us. We were at Singer Auto Repair in Sioux, I moved away from Crowley as I saw Sam and Dean pear into one of Bobby's old cars. "Hello Boys." Sam and Dean looked up, Sam confused at the sight of me and Dean looking very annoyed at presence of both of us. "What's that old expression?" Crowley continued, "Success has many fathers, failure as a Winchester." Crowley was enjoying himself, things were going his way once more. I began to move around keeping my eyes on the boys, I began looking into and around a few of the cars. That was until Crowley pulled out the scroll, I moved to Crowley's side as Dean moved closer to Crowley, I had a sense that something was wrong. I began to reach for my gun when dean slapped some cuffs on Crowley's wrist. I pulled my gun out and aimed it at Dean's head. Sam did the same aiming for mine.  
"What's this? A joke?" Sam still with a gun pointed at my head, I became very twitchy and irritated. Sam motioned me to lower my weapon, I looked to Crowley and he agreed. I tossed my gun to Sam.  
"You know, all I have to do is-" he snapped his fingers but nothing happened Crowley's demeanor changed and he threw a punch at Dean, Dean threw one back. I moved after Dean but Sam grabbed my arm as I pulled out my knife, twisting my arm behind my back locking it into position. I was pinned downed unable to help my King.  
"I can do this all day. You know why? Cause damn, it feels good." Dean was gripping onto Crowley's suit, pulling him close to his face. I was looking up into Crowley's eyes the fear began to show, Crowley was the third trial and all manner of pain was ahead of us. Dean moved Crowley towards the Impala, Sam lifted me up from my knees binding my hands together with rope he pushed me towards the car forcing me into the backseat with Crowley.

****

It was a long drive to where ever we were going. The longer it took the more Crowley became quiet. The worry was in his eyes, curing a demon, what was to become of him. Would it kill him? That's what scared me, the thought of loosing the man who has meant so much to my life. We turned a corner and there was a chapel in the road ahead, I looked up into Crowley's eyes. He returned the gaze as the car came to a halt. Dean got out and grabbed Crowley forcefully pushing him into the chapel, Sam grabbed my shoulder and moved towards the chapel, I fought his grip and turned to him.  
"Sam. Please, just tell me one thing." Sam rolled his eyes at me, I fought for his gaze. "Please, Sam." He finally made eye contact, "Will it kill him? Please, I must know." Sam looked at me apologetically,  
"No, but he'll wish he was dead." What began as relief became fear, what could make you want to die, he pushed me again, leading me into the chapel. It was dark inside the ceiling leaked with the rain from outside the floor shifting under my feet, but what sat before me was the worst sight ever. A large chair with a chain attached to the floor and others attached to the chair. A devil's trap beneath it, Crowley sat in the chair not struggling, not moving, just sitting there in his prison. Sam sat me down in a smaller chair he unbound my hands and tied them to the arm rests of the chair.  
"Now what?" I looked at Sam for any answers, but Dean motioned to Sam and they walked outside. Crowley sat there in the chair that kept him from moving, he stared at the floor then up to me.  
"It'll be fine, I doubt they know what they're talking about." His voice some what shaky with fear. Sam came back into the chapel, he looked at us as we sat in the dark, damp room. He stepped into a smaller room at the end of the chapel, he was whispering but his words were inaudible. I began to wiggle my wrists in my binds trying to find someway of breaking free. I was able to loosen a small bit of rope before Sam came back out of the confessional. He looked at us again, I tilted my head upward, Sam squinted at me then turned and moved out the doors. There were raised voices outside, "Crowley-" he looked up at me, "tell me you have a plan."  
"I'm working on it." He whispered. The voices stopped and Sam moved in the door.  
"Where's Dean?" I questioned.  
"He has other work to attended to." Sam wasn't going to fully answer my questions. I looked over at Sam as he pulled out a syringe and pushed it under his skin. He extracted blood from his veins then turned to Crowley.  
"You really think injecting me with human blood is going to make me human. Where did you read that, on the back of a cereal box?" Sam grabbed Crowley's head and stuck the syringe into his neck, Crowley gritted his teeth and growled at the pain. I shifted in my chair wanting to help him, Sam retreated from Crowley. Crowley straightened his head and smirk. "See you an hour." He grinned, trying to hold this fake persona. Sam returned to his table and I began to slowly work at my bindings watching as another hour begins to pass. Sam moves again towards Crowley with the syringe but his time when Sam moves away, Crowley grabs his arm and bites the flesh off his skin. I pull on my binds trying to get free, but can't.  
"What the Hell, Crowley!" Sam pulls back his fist and punches Crowley. "Biting, Seriously!" Sam then moves quickly out the door, I turn my head to Crowley.  
"What are you doing?!" I screamed in a whisper, Crowley proceeded to spit the blood into his hand, he was calling for help. Crowley was very clever, but our situation wasn't looking any better. I began working hard at my binds again, hoping to loosen them for when help came.

****

Two hours passed and the next was approaching. Crowley and I began to carry on conversations, not minding that Sam was in the room we talked about random things like, the shirts I own or the Crowley's favorite types of torture. It annoyed Sam to a point that threw a punch at my face, Crowley didn't approve of Sam's actions and threatened him for striking me. Sam had noticed that Crowley and I were a little more friendly than what he thought. It was dark outside making the room in the chapel darker, Sam had prepared for the next injection. He turned to Crowley with the syringe in hand.  
"How are we doing, Moose? Ain't it about time for the next love injection." Crowley began to break out into song. Listening to him put a smile on my face, that and the fact I was almost out of my bounds. "Cha-cha-cha-changes, turn and face the strain. Cha-cha-cha-changes, it's gunna have to be a different man. Time may change me, but I can't trace-" The room began to shake, the floor boards cracked, one crack went straight threw the devil's trap, breaking it's grip on Crowley. "Did you really think you could kidnap the King of Hell and no one would notice? Dumb nuts!" Abbadon bursts threw the door her stitches across her neck where the boys had chopped her up.  
"Hello boys."  
"That's my line? Abbadon, they told me you were dead?" Crowley tilting his head back to get a look at the knight of hell.  
"So not." She snapped.  
"The rest of the cavalry?" Crowley started to become cocky but both I and Sam knew, she was here to kill him, I struggled underneath my binds. Sam reached for his gun firing off a shot. Abbadon threw him threw a window. "Undo these. I'll kill him myself." Abbaddon made her way in front of Crowley, he looked up at her confused.  
"Was that an order?" She asked sarcastically.  
"I am your King."  
"Yeah about that." She punched him across his temple throwing his head to the side. I fought the urge to free myself at that moment I turned to my left and saw my gun sitting on the table. Abbadon kept talking to Crowley, throwing punch after punch. I slowly moved the ropes off my arms and reached for my gun. Abbadon threw a punched that tipped Crowley in his chair, he fell to the floor with a hard thud. He laid on his side, talking to Abbadon he began to move towards the gun that she had thrown out of Sam's hands. I began to move up behind her, she moved the gun from Crowley's reach. He turned and saw me approaching behind her, he grinned.  
"What's so funny?" Abbadon demanded.  
"Behind you." Crowley smirked. Abbadon turned quickly I pulled the trigger once hitting her in the shoulder then a second time past her head. She began to rip the gun from my hand, I threw a punch that hit her wound. Abbadon screamed in pain, then returned a punch to my ribs and to my eye. I gripped at her neck, the gun turning in our fight a shot goes off, I let go of her neck. She grins holding the gun into view.  
"Nice effort, but not enough." I looked down at the bullet wound in my side blood began to drip from it into my fingers, the red gloss falling down my waist. I looked up at her gritting my teeth a I clenched my fist hitting her hard in the eye, her head twisted with the force of the punch.  
"I'll never let you kill him." I screamed. She straighten irritated by my persistence.  
"We'll see about that." Grabbing my throat she lifted me off the ground, her grip tightened and darkness began to surround my eyes. I could hear Crowley's voice but I couldn't recognize his words, I felt weightless then there was nothing.

****

I woke slowly, the room shaking, the sound of the world falling apart. pain radiated from my side, the blood soaking my shirt. I looked around Crowley was sitting slumped in the chair not moving tears on his face. I tried to move toward him clutching my side, but was held back. Sam had handcuffed one of my wrists to a bench in the chapel. I pulled harder trying to get my hand free, the cuffs ripping at the skin on my wrist, blood came from the fresh cuts. I grit my teeth and placed a foot on the bench screaming I pulled at the cuff, trying to get free. The warmth of the blood began to pour down my arm. I relaxed my arm, I couldn't get free. I looked back a Crowley still sitting, still chained to his prison. A ball of fire fell past one of the windows, shaking the ground I turned toward the table. There was a set of keys laying toward the far end. Grabbing my left wrist I pulled slightly on the cuff, the pain was bad, I knew what I had to do though. I stood up my left arm keeping me from standing up straight. My side making it hard to concentrate, I reached out towards the keys, but they were just out of reach. I tugged harder on the cuffs pain radiating up my arm, but still out of reach. I clutched my side, looking down at the blood falling from my wrist I made a rash decision. I lifted my right foot and let out a loud scream, smashing my foot down on the cuffs, breaking the cuffs and releasing my arm, but at the cost of a broken wrist. I grabbed the keys from the table, I staggered over to Crowley. Kneeling down I unchained his feet then moved to his hands. I grabbed his face with my bloody hand lifting his head to look at me. "Crowley? It's me, I'm here." He wouldn't respond, "I've got you now. I'll keep you safe. I promise." He looked into my eyes, tears began to fall down his face.  
"I'm so sorry." His voiced rough with pain, "I'm so sorry." He repeated.  
"I know it's ok. You'll be alright." I stood up to unlock the collar on his neck suddenly becoming light headed I gripped the chair and clutched my wound.  
"I'm sorry." Crowley kept repeating, the pain of his guilt consuming him. I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me.  
"Crowley, don't be sorry." A tear fell down my face as I confessed to him. "You have never done anything to hurt me. You mean everything to me and I will not let you be chained here any longer." I released the collar from his neck and it hit the floor with the chains rattling as it settled. I fell to the floor in front of him weak from my heroic deed. Crowley knelt from the chair gripping my jacket tight pulling me into him.  
"I love you." He said softly in my ear, the dark took me again, my body felt light in Crowley's arms.  
"I love yo-" I fell unconscious before I could finish. The air damp with the smell of blood, the ground shaking beneath us, Crowley sat there in the dark holding me close, never letting me go.

****

I lay in a soft bed the room was dark with only one lamp on, the door slightly cracked, the walls were painted a greyish green and there were photos on the walls and books on a shelf above a desk at the end of the room. I flipped over so I wasn't facing the wall, rolling over to my back, which proved difficult the pain from my wound took my breath and I collapsed on my back unable to turn anymore.  
"You really shouldn't do that. You might tear your stitches." His voice soothed me, I had forgotten in the moments I was awake, I turned my head to face the silhouette of a man who held me in the dark room of the chapel once before. He shifted more into the light, he was seated on a wooden chair at the side of my bed. He grabbed my right hand holding it tight between his fingers. "I'm so glad you're awake. You had us all worried."  
"Us?" I squeaked.  
"Us. Sam, Dean, me." His voice trailed off, he looked at me with a concerned look.  
"Where am I?"  
"The boys lair, the Men of Words or something." He rolled his eye because he couldn't remember their name. "How are you feeling? How's the pain?" Concern covered his face.  
"It's alright, nothing I can't handle." I made contact with his gaze holding it for as long as I could. "I...I love you." I choked out. He smiled, his eyes softened as he shifted towards me.  
"I love you too." He bent my arm so he could kiss my fingers then he bent over me and kiss my forehead. "Now get some sleep." He let go of my hand and turned, I did want to be left alone, frantically said his name and he turned back to me.  
"Please stay. I don't want to be without you." He looked at me gently, nodded his head and moved towards me he lifted my shoulders and sat on the bed, I laid up against him. Crowley wrapped his arms around me resting his head on the top of mine.  
"I will never leave your side." I closed my eyes a tear traced my cheek as I fell asleep in the arms of a man who I truly loved.

****

When I woke the room was brighter than before. The door was fully open and there was a figure standing in the doorway, but he was too tall to Crowley.  
"It's me." Dean said, walking towards me so I could see him.  
"Where's Crowley?" I asked him, "He said he was going to stay with me." I tried to sit up but my wounds kept me from moving.  
"Take it easy. You're hurt pretty bad." Dean sat down next to me. His head slumped, there was something wrong.  
"Dean?" He turned his head to me, "What's going on? Is Crowley alright?" I was anxious to know.  
"Yeah, he's fine, but he's not going anywhere."  
"Why?"  
"He's just not and Brenna…" Dean became quiet. Silence fell over the room, which seemed like eternity. "The angels have fallen. Heaven is empty." Dean turned his head away. Shocked filled me, I couldn't process what he just said. Dean stood from the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. Sam appeared in the door, Dean turned to look at him. "Just try and get some rest, okay?" Dean tried his best to form a smile on his face, but it was only filled with pain.  
"Alright." There was no point in arguing. Dean nodded his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. The room was dark, silent, and lonely. I closed my eyes, but all I saw was the pain on Crowley's face as he sat there in that chair, all manner of humanity infecting him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own _Supernautral_ blah, blah,blah. If you are not up to date with Season 9 then there will be spoilers. Contains major character death, torture, abandonment. Hope you like it, there should be another character coming up based on the episode "Blade Runner." Really excited for that one, I've got a lot of ideas. Please rate and comment, love you.**

I sat in my room grief stricken from the events that unfolded the other day. Dean had come clean to letting an angel posses his brother. I was with Kevin at the time, keeping him company as he deciphered the angel tablet. Sam came into the main study, but he wasn't acting like himself. I stepped between him and Kevin, out of pure instinct, Sam glared at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Move to the side." He said emotionless.  
"What's wrong, Sam? You seem different."  
"I said move." Sam became very stern and when I didn't move he grabbed me, throwing me across the table. I hit one of the chairs, toppling it over and me with it.  
"Kevin, run!" I screamed hoping he could get away. I was wrong, Sam gripped him on the head and I watched as his eyes were burnt out of his sockets.  
"Kevin!" I yelled as hard as I could. I tried to lift my self off the ground but my right arm had been broken by the force. Dean came running out shortly after Sam dropped Kevin to the floor. After Sam left Dean sat there on the floor just staring at Kevin's limp body. I tried to get him to move, but nothing I did fazed him. I sat in the middle of my bed, my right arm in my lap and my left wrapped around my knees, which were touching my chin. I had destroyed my room in pure anger, books, papers, a glass bottle scattered throughout the room. Dean never bothered to come into my room and for a whole day and night, I sat there weeping.

****

It was late the next day, Dean finally mustered the courage to knock on my door, but I did not answer him.  
"Brenna?" He spoke gently, slowly opening my door, "Are you alright?"  
"No, Dean. I'm not alright." I spoke bitterly not lifting my head from my knees. Dean had opened the door all the way and saw the destruction in my room.  
"You too." He stated, hoping to make some similarities between us.  
"What do you want?" I snapped looking up at him, tears wetted my face. My eyes red from hours of non-stop crying. Dean let his gaze fall to the floor.  
"I called Cas, he's on his way and I swear I'm going to find this angel and make him pay." He looked back up to me. He thought revenge was everything. I stood from my bed slowly, holding my arm to my chest, I glared intensely into his face.  
"It's not the angel I'm angry at…It's you." I gritted my teeth and pushed my way past him. Defeated Dean stood there in my door way. I found myself wandering through the bunker and finally ending up out front of Crowley's dungeon. I stood there for a few minutes, debating on entering. I pressed my hand on the door, but then let it fall to my side. Instead I took a seat on the wall next to the door. I curled myself back into a ball and wept.

****

Cas arrived the next morning, Dean had been searching threw books all night and was now packing a bag somewhere in the study. I never left my spot on the wall, some time in the night I had fallen asleep and was now laying on the floor. When I had awaken from my unexpected sleep, I heard Dean and Cas talking, heading in my direction. Deciding not to flee from my spot, I sat up against the wall waiting for them to see me. Dean stopped in the hall at the sight of me, with as much strength as I could muster I pushed myself off the wall and stood to face him.  
"What are you doing here?" Dean questioned me.  
"What does it matter to you." I barked at him, "It's not like you care." I was in so much physical and emotional pain I didn't care what I said, just as long as it hurt him. Dean walked up to me, but I retreated.  
"Brenna, I-" Dean reached out to me grabbing my right arm, I flinched and yelled at him. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Dean paused as I grit my teeth in pain, "Did Sam do this to you?" He didn't dare touch me again, just incase he'd cause more harm.  
"What do you want?" I growled at him.  
"We need Crowley." Cas said bluntly, stepping forward from behind Dean, "He can help us free Sam." The pain finally settled and I understood how bad the situation was if they wanted Crowley's help. Dean nodded at me and opened the door turning on the lights. Crowley who sat in the middle of the room behind a table smiled at our appearance. I stood just inside the door as Dean confronted Crowley about the situation. I eased out into an almost dream like state, the pain in my arm still pinging up and down.  
"Kevin is dead!" Castiel yelled, causing me to come out of my dream. Grief was noticeable on Crowley's face, even though Crowley tortured Kevin, he had cared for him.  
"I can't teach you how to crack open an angel." Crowley bobbed his head, "It's more an art." My mind faded away again, back to Kevin and what Sam did to him. I became so unaware of my surroundings that I hadn't noticed that Dean and Cas had already left.  
"Darling?" Crowley's voice echoed in the distance, "Darling? Are you alright?" His voice slowly became clear and I looked up into his face. Concern written all over it. I must have been crying, because Crowley reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and extended it to me. I moved towards him, grabbing the handkerchief and sitting on the side of the table Crowley was on.  
"It's so hard…to, to keep living like this." I sniffled wiping some tears from my face. Crowley just tilted his head and listened. "I don't know what to do. Kevin is dead, Sam is possessed, and you…" I paused thinking about the extent of our relationship, "…I put you in here. If I hadn't-" I became hysterical, my body began shaking, tears streaming down my face. Crowley placed a hand on my knee for comfort.  
"Come her darling." He outstretched his arms and glanced at me with gentle eyes. I shifted towards him, he pulled his arms up so the chains fell behind me as I sat on his lap. My head barrier in his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what's happened to me. The reason I'm here is my own damn fault." He lifted his head and pulled mine up to look into his eyes. "I don't care where I am, as long as I've got you." His kind gesture sent me back into hysterics and I gripped on his back tightly as I wept into his chest.

****

Dean, Cas, and Crowley had left me in the bunker by myself. They left to go find the Impala and with my injury Dean didn't want me to go with. I didn't listen to him of course, it was Crowley who connivence me it was for the best. I sat in the kitchen with a mug of spiked coffee, my arm up in a sling. I sat there with my thoughts, I thought about Kevin, my parents, but most of all I thought about Crowley. How he'd been there for me since the beginning, how our relationship has evolved into more than I ever expected. I loved him, but more than that, I adored him, cherished him. He was mine and I was his, we were perfect for each other. A dynamic duo, the thought made me laugh as I took another sip. I heard the door to the bunker slam.  
"Brenna!" Dean yelled from the other room. I rushed out to meet him and saw Cas pushing Crowley into the bunker with a bag over his head. "We found him. We found Sam." Dean was prepared for this.  
"Alright? Then what are you doing here?"  
"We need some supplies and we need you." Dean touched my shoulder gently. This made me smile, I was back in action and ready to fight.  
"What do we need I said excitedly.

****

Crowley and I sat in the car as Dean went into the house, Cas following him then going around the back, disappearing into the house.  
"How's the arm?" Crowley smiled, I looked to him, he was right next to me in the backseat.  
"It's alright. Not perfect, but alright." I returned his smile.  
"How about the rest of you?" Crowley's smile now faded, his expression was one of worry.  
"I'm alright, Crowley." I said a little bit bitterly. Crowley took the hint and left me be. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
"I understand. It must be hard to loose a friend." I knew he tried to sympathize with me, but a part of him felt empty, not really knowing what it was like to have a friend.  
"I'm your friend, Crowley and I'm never leaving you." I leaned into his chest trying to snuggle up to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.  
"No, your not…" I sat up at his statement, hurt by what he said. "You're more than that." He grinned and pulled me into a kiss. His breath warm to my face. I gripped on to the collar of his coat, pulling him close to me so he couldn't break away.  
"After this I'm going to show you how much I care about you." He mumbled against my lips. Cas came running out of the house and opened the door of the car causing me to jump. I turned to see Dean hawking Sam's body to the Impala.  
"What's going on?" I asked Cas, but he didn't answer. He grabbed the bag from the seat and ran back to Dean. Cas helped Dean put Sam into the backseat, then they talked for a moment before Cas came running back.  
"What the bloody hell is going on Cas?" Crowley was much more assertive. Cas was silent for a moment then the car began to move, following the Impala. Crowley sat forward in his seat to say something in the angel's ear. I grabbed Crowley's coat to stop him and he looked at me.  
"Let him be. There is obviously something on his mind." Crowley nodded his head and wrapped his arms around me, we leaned back against the seat and watched the road ahead of us.

****

Crowley sat in front of Sam, with that collar back on his neck. It pained me to see that thing on him, he was no one's pet. Sam was still unconscious and strapped down to another chair. I stood at the back of the room watching Cas and Dean bicker a little before Sam began to awaken in his seat. Rage engulfed me as I saw him come to life, remembering what he did to Kevin, right in front of me. Sam and Dean were arguing but any sound they made was muted by the anger festering inside me. I walked towards them and when I reached Crowley's side he noticed me and grabbed my wrist. Looking down at him with a mincing look, Crowley returned it with a tender one, causing me to relax in his grip. Dean now turned to us he patted Crowley's shoulder and he stood. Crowley was going to do the things to Sam that he did to Samandriel. Crowley picked up a needle and immediately stuck it into Sam's skull, watching intensely at Crowley's work I didn't notice the discomfort coming from Dean. Hours past and Crowley was still hard at work, only taking breaks to find his next angle of approach. I stood by Crowley's side the whole time, staying close was the best I could do at this point. After Dean left Crowley turned to me. Stared at him confused to why he stopped to look at me.  
"What?" I exclaimed.  
"If you want to join them," He nodded his head in Dean and Cas' direction, "I understand." He raised his eyebrows at me.  
"I want to see this bastard suffer for what he did." I was confused, but angry at him questioning me.  
"Yes I understand that, but it's not just him in there, is it?" My back straightened when I realized what he meant. I turned to look at Cas and Dean again, all they saw was Sam in that chair, but what I saw was Kevin's murderer. I looked at Crowley, my look began to soften as he kept staring at me.  
"I'm not leaving your side." I looked at him. I grabbed another needle from the table and handed it to him. He grabbed my wrist instead of the needle, placing a light kiss on my cheek. He whispered into my ear,  
"I know, dear." He didn't smile, he just returned to his work. Crowley twisted one of the existing needles in Sam skull and suddenly in mid scream he went limp.  
"Hey!" I called back to Dean and Cas. Dean and Cas walked towards us, Crowley unbuckled the chin strap holding Sam's head still.  
"Check this out." Crowley pinched two needles together and Sam spoke in enochian.  
"What he saying?" Dean asked.  
"Gadreel?" Castiel almost questioning the words coming from his mouth. I finally had a name for the bastard, I finally have a target for my rage and it was Gadreel. Dean pulled Cas off of Sam's body and tried to calm him down. Crowley twisted one more needle and Sam came to life, only it wasn't Sam. My rage again coming to the surface, I could hear blood pumping in my ears and the sound of Kevin's screams rang with in me. I had to turn away from the figure possessing Sam. Crowley became concern, but knowing better than to show a sign of gentleness in front of the angel he kept his distance. Dean's voice was faded in my ear but his tone was one of anger and annoyance.  
"Fine." He barked. I turned back around to see what was happening. Crowley sat back in his seat and Dean removed that collar.  
"When you're in there tell Sam Poughkeepsie." Dean stared at Gadreel.  
"What?" Crowley turned to him.  
"It's our go word. It means drop everything and run."  
"I will rip you apart." Gadreel growled at Crowley.  
"Eat me." Crowley sat for a mount then a stunning red smoke burst from his mouth and passed through the air and entered Sam. Both men fell limp once the smoke was cleared. We stood there waiting for a time that seemed far too long. Dean became extremely anxious, pacing back and forth, he even began to make me nervous. I knelt beside Crowley, holding on to his hand with my good one.  
"I could heal your arm, if you like? Cas tilted his head at me. The innocent angel inside him appeared again.  
"It's alright Cas, it's just broken." I smiled at him, "I've had worse." My smile immediately disappeared. Cas nodded his head and a bright light came from Sam, followed by Crowley's scarlet smoke. Sam came to and the boys helped him out of the chair.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Crowley stated sarcastically at them. I wrapped my arm around his neck, happy to see he was alright. When I a light ran across the window outside. Castiel rushed to see who it was.  
"Abbadon." Cas shouted, Dean helped Sam out of the chair and passed him to Cas.  
"Go. Out the back I'll hold them off." Crowley stood from the chair. I rested my hand on his chest knowing that if I removed myself from him he'd surly leave without me.  
"This doesn't make you the good guy." Dean pointed at him, Crowley handed him his bag. Dean watched Cas leave the room with his brother.  
"Come one, we need to go." Dean motioned to me.  
"No! I'm not leaving." I looked up at Crowley, hoping he would defend me.  
"I'm sorry darling, but you need to go with them." His words were sweet, but they hurt me deep in my heart.  
"No. No! I'm not leaving without you!" I protested. Crowley gripped my arm pulling me off him, he then nodded at Dean who gripped my shoulder. I pulled out of his grip and latched myself onto Crowley.  
"Don't do this to me. Not again." I begged tears now running down my face. Crowley wiped a tear from my cheek.  
"I'll find you. I promise." He smiled then pressed a kiss against my lips, "Take her. Please." Crowley pushed me off him and Dean picked me up around my waist.  
"No! Crowley!" I struggle against Dean as he carried me out the door. "Let go of me! I made a promise! Let me go!" Dean shoved me in the car and quickly ran to the other side, starting the car and driving off. "I made a promise. I told him I'de never leave him." My words sank into my throat as sobs consumed my body.

****

Dean parked the car next to a pier, we had met up with Sam and Cas. Dean turned to look at me in the backseat, keeping my gaze from him, he said nothing. He got out of the car to talked to Sam and Cas. Hot tears ran down my face again as I remember Crowley telling me to leave. Dean appeared in front of my door and opened it,  
"You're going with Sam and Cas, back to the bunker." He stated to me. I slowly got up from my seat and stood in front of him. My gaze turning into a glare, "I had to-" I cut him off by slapping him in the face.  
"If he's dead, I'll never forgive you." I gritted through my teeth and turned to Sam who wrapped his arm around me, sitting me in the car. Cas put the car into reverse and we drove off eventually out of Dean's sight. The car ride back to the bunker was extremely quiet, no one spoke because of the anger that was radiating from me. Sam tried to say something, but at the moment he was going to speak I cut him off.  
"Save it." I snapped and continued to look out the window, I was alone again, abandoned by my king.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of it's characters. This is a shorter character, I'm not sure it's all that good. I've had a lot of problems at home and actually had the send the night away from my parents. I hope you enjoy it anyway. read and Comment please :)**

It had been a long time since I last saw Crowley, Dean had told me that he went on a hunt with Crowley, but this only made me angrier. Instead of spending most of my time in my room crying, I flung odd and end hunts that I could take care off. First I dealt with some ghosts, than a vampire, and now a ghoul. I packed the small sack on the side of my motorcycle, I missed my trunk and the things it could hold, but these Men of Letter's dudes knew what they were doing. I was two towns over from the bunker and since I got done early, I figure why not surprise the boys with a present. I was no longer angry at Dean at this point, he and Sam also seemed to work through their differences. Everything was getting better, but without Crowley near me I felt empty. I walked out of the bakery and gentle put the bag into the satchel on the right side of the bike. Putting my helmet on, straddled my bike and began riding towns the bunker. I thought of some happy memories that occurred while at the bunker. The boys were able to cheer me up for my birthday, they were a week late, but I didn't care they were close enough. It's not like we would have found time on my actual birthday, Sam was too busy be possessed by not only Gadreel but Crowley too at the time.

****

I parked my bike in the underground garage, grabbing my bag and the treat I got for Dean I pushed my way into the door next to the study. Keeping all my concentration on my stuff I closed the door and placed on the closest table.  
"Hey guys. I'm back and Dean I got you something-" When I looked up I froze for a moment. Sam and Dean stood next to one of the table, probably looking at research, but that's not what made me froze. I was the sight of Crowley sitting the chair next to Dean. After seeing me he put down what he was reading and stood from his spot. Once he was fully standing I made my out the door back into the garage, not concerned for any of my stuff inside.  
"Brenna! Wait!" he yelled after, sprinting to catch up to me before I left. I had already seated myself on my motorcycle and was ready to up my helmet on when Sam reached me.  
"Please don't go."  
"And why not?" I barked back at him still putting my helmet on.  
"Brenna, you don't understand. We didn't want to hurt you, we need his help and he needs ours." Sam stood there waiting for a response. I gingerly got off the bike and took off my help.  
"Really? He needs you. That's rich. He needs you, but where is he when I need him? Huh?" I put my helmet back on, real sing a deep breath of air I got back on the back, "Hey Sam."  
"Yeah."  
"Tell Crowley…" I really wanted to say something that would help to situation, but I was too upset to do it. "I hope he likes the taste of humanity." I turned the key in the ignition and drove to the nearest diner. I had to be away from him, because if he was back in my life he could leave again.

Sam returned inside, Dean had sat back down but Crowley didn't. Crowley was eager to hear some news from me, he had missed me.  
"What'd she say? Will she help me?" Crowley gestured forward.  
"No…Crowley." Sam paused for a moment, he sat and went back to his work, but Crowley was persistent. Crowley went over to Sam's side of the table, hands pressed down on the edge he lead his face close to Sam's.  
"Then what did she say?" Sam huffed and looked at him, Crowley took a few steps back, noting he was in Sam's personal space.  
"She said that she hopes you like that taste of humanity." Sam felt a little sorry for Crowley, Dean on the other hand thought it was hilarious. Crowley couldn't believe that I'd say something like that to him. I did know about his blood problem from Dean, even though I didn't know that it had gone to the addictive stage. Crowley slumped back down in his chair in disbelief. "Are you alright, Crowley?" Crowley didn't reply to Sm just sat still with his eyes on the floor.

I ordered coffee at the little diner, I didn't plan on staying too long, maybe I'd go two sates over. I heard of a ghoul case over there, maybe I could get there my tomorrow night if I left now. At the end of that thought the door opened and Dean walked up to me.  
"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."  
"Fine, whatever. Then just listen." I rolled my eyes at him. His hands were folded in front of him, on the table. "Crowley needs our help, your help. You may understand it, but because of the trials he has been addicted to human blood. It was bad Brenna, really bad. We are trying to bring him back, we've cut him off from blood and we are trying to get him to focus on finding the blade. Now we know where is was being help, but we have a pretty good idea of who may have it." Dean tried to find my eyes for reassurance, but I kept them hidden behind a mug as I took a drink from my coffee. "Please Brenna, we could use your help." There was a long silence between us until I finally set my mug back down on the table.  
"How bad was he?" I asked.  
"Constantly crying, he had killed three people by the time we got there. One was a demon, the other two were just-"  
"A demon?"  
"Uh, ahh." Dean was confused as to why I was worried about a dead demon, "Why?"  
"What was her name? Did you get her name?" I was obsessed over this demon, I knew what she would have done to him. She would have betrayed him.  
"Umm, Lola. I think."  
"Damn it." I grabbed my coat, leaving ten dollars on the table I left the diner. Dean still confused sat there for a moment, then quickly ran up to find me.  
"Why are you so interested in her?" Dean yelled through the sound of my engine running.  
"Because not all demons are on the goodie list." I yelled back placing my helmet on my head and racing Dean back to the bunker.

When we got back, Sam had Crowley seated in another part of the study. Once the door was locked behind us Sam looked in our direction, he was excited to see me. Dean quickly ran down towards Sam but I kept my eyes in contact with Crowley's.  
"Guys I've him." Sam yelled up at us.  
"Good job Sammy. Show me where he is." The two boys voices drifted into the background as all my focus was on Crowley. Once I finally stood right in front of him, he smiled, his eyes teary.  
"Hello, love." He grinned, happy to see me. A moment after he spoke I pulled my fist back and clocked him in the jaw, causing him to fall to the floor. Sm and Dean both ran to me holding me back so I could hit Crowley again.  
"Lola! Seriously out of all the demons you pick Lola!" Crowley checked his jaw for blood, but never looked up at me. I was able to break the boys grip on me and go to my room, as I passed Crowley he stared up at me with sad eyes. I stopped by him and whispered, "I loved you." His eyes widened before I stormed off to my room.  
"What the hell is her problem?" Dean question, he was very confused now.  
"She and Lola had a history, quiet a violent one." Crowley answered Dean, slowly getting off the floor and brushing his coat.  
"What history?" Sam wondered.  
"What one where I chose Brenna over Lola, but now…"  
"You chose Lola over her." Sam finished. Crowley only nodded his head and sat back down.

****

Dean was right, the boys did need me and after they had gone into Magnus' house they needed me more than ever.  
"Are you sure that's right?"  
"Well did you get what I sled for?" I questioned bitterly. Crowley stayed silent after that statement. I threw the powder in the air and rested some latin and not before long a portal opened up for us. I turned back at Crowley who looked hesitant to go in.  
"Stay close and stay quiet." He nodded and gripped onto the back of my jacket as we walked into the portal. Once inside an elegant arrangement of painting and exotic rugs littered the walls and floors.  
"Not my taste." Crowley muttered  
"Shhh." I hissed turning back to give him a glare.  
"What I was just stating my-" Crowley fell silent, he was looking over my shoulder. I slowly grabbed at the knife concealed within my jacket. I turned striking the vampire across the chest punching it in the face, making it fall to the floor. I step one foot on it's back and catch a fist full of hair in my hand as I decapitated the monster. I turned back toward Crowley bloody hands and all.  
"I thought you were supposed to stay quiet?" I barked at hi in a whisper, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. At that moment he disappeared and the halls went black as something smashed against the back of my head. Crowley did it again, he disappeared with out me, by now I was nearly use to it, but it still hurt. I was dragged into the main room where Magnus had Sam and Dean chained against a pillar.  
"I found another one sir." The vampire called out to Magnus.  
"Ah, good put her in the back room. You can eat her-" Magnus walked over to me inspecting me closer. "Stop. Never mind, put her in that chair over there. She is a special kind of guest."  
"What? What the hell do you want with her?" Sam protested.  
"Descendant of Hellsing, the most famous of hunters. Which by the way everyone thought Hellsing's descendants all died in a vampire attack, but it looks like they were wrong." Magnus smiled at me. He gentle moved a hair from my face and noticed the blood running down my temple. Magnus turned and grabbed a powder off the table, dabbing a little on my wound he said an incantation and my wound healed up. Crowley emerged from the other side of the room and moved quietly towards the first blade.  
"You are so beautiful for a family who has caused so much destruction." Magnus pressed his hand to my cheek and I slowly awoke from my sleep.  
"Crowley." I mumbled still drowsy.  
"Crowley?" Magnus said louder. Crowley stopped in his tracks at me saying his name, but he pushed it out of his mind for the time being. Crowley grabbed the blade and moved over to Dean, where he quietly released him from his bounds.  
"A demon!" Magnus' screams woke me completely and I began to struggle, Magus put his hand around my neck and began to choke me. "Someone of your family heritage in league with a demon!?" Magnus' face became enraged.  
"Nohhh…." I struggled with my words.  
"What was that?" Magnus snarled, releasing his grip slightly.  
"Not in league….in love with." My grin crawled across my face as I saw Dean approach behind Magnus.  
"Hey buddy." Magnus turned to see Dean, "Heads up." Dean swung the blade and Magnus' head rolled across the floor, drenching me with his blood. Crowley kneeled me side me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Thanks for coming back." I smiled at him.  
"I never left." He grinned.  
"Alright you two love birds. Can we get out of here?" Dean released Sam from his bounds. I grabbed a bowl of powder from the table.  
"Of course we can." I tossed the powder in the air and we had left in an portal putting us near the Impala.  
"Well done." Sam complimented, "How'd you-"  
"What the Hell?!" Dean yelled as he saw what had happened to his baby. The car had been searched and the upholstery was ripped. Dean slammed the door of the car, key scratches in enochian were on the door of the car, "Oh, come on!" dean kicked the dirt.  
"What does it say?" Sam furrowed his brow.  
"It's a message for me." I clung to his chest, fearing I could loose him in that moment. "Fear me, your queen. It's from Abbadon." Crowley sighed and wrapped his arm around me, to assure me he wasn't going anywhere. Sam moved beside Dean and pressed a hand on his shoulder, Dean stood to look at his brother.  
"What do we do now?" I looked up at Crowley, who seemed to be in deep thought as he looked as the boys.  
"I have an idea, but-" Crowley swung his hand out and the boys were pinned to the car. "You're right Sam, you can't trust me, but sadly I can trust you either. Which means for now I'm going to keep old donkey teether here until you find the ginger. toddles." Crowley and I were gone, away from the boys and away from the Impala.


	9. Chapter 8 Smut

**A/N: I do not own Supernatural or Crowley. This chapter is immediately after the previous chapter "Blade Runner." This chapter contains nothing but smut. I plan on doing this sort of 1/2 chapter for chapters 3 and 4 as well. Please let me know what you think. Read and Comment :)**

Crowley and I appeared in a small abandoned home, that was still lightly furnished. There was a couch in the living room and a dining table as well, who knew what else this home had.  
"What are we doing here?" My hand still on his chest. Crowley moved away from me and placed the First Blade on the kitchen counter.  
"We need somewhere to stay, while some of this blows over." He turned back to me, his hands gripped either side of my arms. "I'm glad you're alright." He ginned.  
"I'm glad you came back."  
"I told you love, I never left." He pulled me in and kissed me. It wasn't like any other kiss we had before, this one meant something. Longer, need, love, Crowley's hands moved down my arms and to my lower back. I pulled away from his kiss for a moment,  
"We are going to need some supplies." I huffed.  
"Later." Crowley picked me up and placed me on the counter. He lifted my shirt over my head and began to run his hands hungrily over my body. I clawed his coat over his shoulders, Our lips connected again but this time our tongues were ever so present. Crowley enjoyed rolling his tongue down easy side of mine, making my taste buds rase every bit of his mouth. He was sweet, alcoholic, everything that I remembered. I unbuttoned his jacket and tore it from his shoulders. Crowley broke our kiss so he could get his fingers on my pants. He quickly undid them and slide them down my legs, as Crowley came back up to pay attention to my neck I pulled on his tie to bring him close. Crowley pressed his lips to my neck, causing me to throw my head back. He then pressed his hands on the bottom of my thighs to support me as he walked us over to the couch. With a thud he threw me onto the couch, as he stood over me look up and down my body he snapped his fingers and a fire ignited in the fireplace. He slowly took of his tie then began to unbutton his shirt. I became very impatient, I kneeled on the couch, running my hands up and down his hairy chest, he leaned down to kiss me, but before he did I gripped him and made him sit on the couch. I reached one of my legs over his, sitting myself on his center, I began where he left off with his shirt. Every once in a while I'd adjust my hips over him, making him moan with very twist. When I had his shirt off I leaned over his neck and bit down hard, Crowley's hands latched onto my thighs making finger nail marks. My own hands were moving slowly down his chest, when I reached his belt I kept moving until I cupped his groin. Emotions running rabid Crowley leaned back, his hips bucking into mine. Reading his signals I made quick work of his pants, but before I could move them an inch Crowley rolled me onto my back, he now had me pinned under him.  
"I think it's time for a change in scenery." He winked out of breath. We on a bed, but the wall were the same. We must be upstairs, thank god the previous owners left the bed. Crowley stood at the end of the bed and removed his trousers and his boxers. He then ran his hands up the sides of the legs removing my underwear. With only my bra left, Crowley crawled back over me slowly until I could feel his erection at where I wanted it most. Crowley leaned his body against me, tucking his hands behind my back, he kissed my neck as he unclipped my bra. When he removed it he gripped the front of the bra with his teeth and sat up to have it hanging from his mouth. We both chuckled and I sat up to take my bra from his mouth. I eyes became gentle as we looked at each other, I threw my bra off the bed and with a slight grip of his shoulder I invited him to lay over me. I ran a leg up his thigh to incise him to continue. Crowley agreed and with the gentles of touch his fingers moved over my lips. Heat ran over my body as he pleasure my clit with his hand, he also brought some attention to my mouth, kissing me long and passionately. His fingers move up and down, swirling around my clit then teasing at my entrance. My head slammed back against the pillows.  
"Crowley, please I can't take it."  
"What do you want?" His words were gentle.  
"You…I want you." My eyes closed from pleasure I could barely breath out my words.  
"I know darling." Crowley smiled against my neck, his hand moved up from my core to my hip. He grabbed on with such grip as I prepared myself for his entry, with one thrust Crowley's hips connected with mine and we moaned together with the pleasure of him inside me. Crowley took a moment do we could catch our breaths.  
"Are..you..ready?" He breathed on my chest. My words escaped me, the only thing I could do was to thrust my hips up to his and with that Crowley's body ignited into hungry thrusts against my body. His movements were that of an animal, trying desperately to put himself completely inside me. Our breathing became so erotic, I became light head. "Stay with me…dear." One of Crowley's hands cradled the back of my head, our moans were together every single time he pressed harder inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him as my body began to move beyond my control.  
"I….can't!" I screamed so close to the edge. Crowley gripped on tighter to my hips, sending himself farther with every thrust.  
"Don't hold back…I want you to." Crowley whispered breathlessly into my ear. At that moment I wrapped my legs tighter with one of his thrusts that sent us both into an orgasm. I gasped the pleasure of his release inside me made my body shake. Crowley applied a few gentle thrusts to make the orgasm ride out for as long as possible. When it was finally over he slumped down next to me with a big smile across his face.  
"I missed this." He grinned still breathless. I rolled myself to his side and placed my head on his chest.  
"You know what I miss."  
"What?" He turned his head to look at me.  
"Sheets." We both looked down at our naked bodies, which were uncovered because there were no sheets on the bed. We both chuckled and gripped onto each other a little hard.  
"I'll make sure to keep you warm." Crowley's hand ran down my back and then he kissed my forehead as we laid there in each other's embrace until we fell asleep.


End file.
